I Need A Hero
by AvrilBurkhart
Summary: Sam and Dean finally hit the supernatural jackpot, a town full of vampires and werewolves running around. And their plan is to finally free Mystic Falls of all them. But on the first night of hunting they catch Caroline, can they trust her? *plot inside*
1. Meeting Vampire Barbie

**Plot: **Sam and Dean finally hit the supernatural jackpot, a town full of vampires and werewolves running around. And their plan is to finally free Mystic Falls of all them. But on the first night of hunting they catch the baby vampire of the town, Caroline Forbes. And seeing a chance to get rid of all the bad vampires and wolves in town, she makes a deal with the brothers. She promises to help them find all the wolves and other vampires, they let her walk free. But can they really trust Caroline, and can Caroline trust them to not hurt her friends if she tells the truth?

**A/N: **I guess I kinda just wanted to try to write something kinda different, instead of it just being Vampire Diaries like how I usually always right, I thought I might as well add in there Sam and Dean too ;) I hope you guys like it! xoxo, Avril

P.S. I know there isn't much Sam in the chapter, but the next chapter will have more Sam in it ;)

**

* * *

Chapter One: **Meeting Vampire Barbie

"So…this is Mystic Falls, huh?" Dean asked Sam as they were sitting inside the Mystic Grill and Sam was busy eating "Sammy, the food's not going anywhere."

"Sorry." Sam said finally "I was just hungry."

"This town doesn't seem like it'd have vampire and werewolf problems." Dean said looking around at all the people in there.

"Well, then you should have read the history about this place, it's had vampire problems since 1864." Sam said

"The wolves too, or just vampires?" Dean asked

"Apparently the wolves have been here too, but they've never really been the problem. Either that, or the are really good at making their attacks look like vampire attacks." Sam shrugged

"They must have been because I don't think they'd wake up one morning and say '_Hey, it's 2011, I feel like causing some real trouble this year'_" Dean said

"We don't need the sarcasm Dean, we just need to kill them, and leave town." Sam sighed

"I really never planned on staying in a town where I kill practically half their population because their all the undead or dogs." Dean said "So, hunting tonight?"

"The sooner we leave this town, the better. It kinda gives me the creeps." Sam said and went back to eating

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow Elena" Caroline smiled and got up from the table, leaving Elena and Stefan there alone now as she walked out of the Mystic Grill. She appreciated the fact that Stefan kept trying to keep her around Elena and Bonnie, she really needed them more than ever, she missed being just plain, normal Caroline. The one who didn't have fangs every time someone got a cut.

She was walking towards her car when she suddenly smelled an all too familiar smell. _Blood_. She looked down on the ground and saw a river of blood coming from somewhere behind the Mystic Grill. She took a deep breath and held it in, not wanting to have to smell the blood as she followed it closer and closer to see if the person who was hurt was alright. Probably not since there was literally a river of blood, but it was still worth seeing if they were still alive or dead. Caroline followed the trail to the deepest darkest part of the ally where there on the ground she saw a guy laying there, and that was where the blood was coming from. He had blood all along his neck and Caroline knew he must have been attacked. She quickly knelt down next to him, not caring if she got blood on her or not and checked for a pulse and tried to listen for a heart beat, he was still alive.

"Hey, wake up!" Caroline said panicked and tried to get him to open up his eyes, if he could stay awake, maybe she could get him to the hospital somehow.

He slowly opened his eyes and faced her, little did Caroline know that he was faking it, she was falling right into Dean and Sam's trap, even though Dean thought she was acting a little off for a vampire, he could still tell that she was a vampire.

"Come on, I'm getting you to a hospital." Caroline sighed and stood up and easily picked Dean up and put his arm around her shoulder, she was defiantly a vampire.

Caroline was slowly making he way out of the ally when all the sudden, Sam came out of nowhere and knocked Caroline back against a wall with a giant blade at her neck and Dean quickly snapping out of his neck with his blade out too, ready to attack her.

"What the hell!" Caroline hissed and tried to knock Sam back, but he had her pinned with the blade at her throat "You're not dying?" She asked Dean confused

"Not tonight bloodsucker." Dean said

"Bloodsucker?" Caroline asked playing dumb "I have NO idea what' you're talking about, you're both insane." Caroline said

"Then how did you find us?" Sam asked curiously

"There was a fucking river of blood down to the parking lot!" Caroline hissed and Sam looked back at Dean

"So maybe I went a little overboard, I wanted to make sure she found us!" Dean said

"Every vampire within ten miles could find you with all that blood!" Caroline hissed and instantly wished she could take it back

"So you are a vampire?" Sam asked "I'm kinda confused right now."

"Yes, she's a vampire Sammy, just chop her head off already!" Dean said

"Can we not chop my head off?" Caroline asked

"You're a vampire!" Dean said to her

"And you're insane, but you don't see me trying to chop _your _head off!" Caroline hissed

"You would if you could!" Dean said

"ENOUGH!" Sam said and lowered the blade and Caroline rubbed her neck now where the blade was pressed up before

"What are you doing?" Dean asked

"Letting her go." Sam said

"…Not that I want to get killed…but why?" Caroline asked completely confused

"I'd like the answer to that one too" Dean said and was glaring at Sam now

"She had plenty of chances to kill you! And she ended up trying to save you because she thought you were dying." Sam said

"…And that instantly wipes out the fact of that she's a vampire?" Dean asked

"Well…no" Sam said "But I don't think-"

"Here we go." Dean sighed

"Wow, you two have issues." Caroline said

"Why are you even still standing here?" Dean asked

"Who are you two?" Caroline asked "I've never seen you in town before"

"You tell us who you are first" Dean said

"I asked-"

"We're the Winchester brothers" Sam said stopping another argument "I'm Sam, and he's Dean. We're hunters."

"…Like vampire hunters?" Caroline asked "Because I usually get threatened with wooden stakes and stuff by vampire hunters, not giant blades that almost look like machetes."

"Everyone knows a stake though the heart doesn't work." Dean scoffed "Not unless you happen to be Dracula"

"Well then Mr. Know It All, what kills a vampire?" Caroline asked

"I'll tell you after you tell us who you are." Dean said

"Caroline Forbes. I'm the sheriff's daughter and Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline smiled

"Great, so the vampire is not only the sheriff's daughter, but the prom queen too." Dean said sarcastically

"I'm not the prom queen!" Caroline said offended

"Whatever. Same thing." Dean shrugged "Anyway, any self respecting hunter knows that the only way to kill a vampire is to chop their head off and burn their bodies just to be sure."

"That's one way." Caroline shrugged "Wooden stake works too."

"…Why are you telling us that there is basically more than one way to kill you, for good?" Dean asked confused

"I don't know…I guess I can tell that you guys won't hurt me…anymore that is at least" Caroline said and glared at the blades the brothers still had in their hands "What I kinda wanna know now is how you keep those things hidden so well."

"Long story" Sam sighed

"Well…aside from almost killing me, you guys seem really cool for vampire hunters…or whatever it is you really are." Caroline said with a small smile and with that she started to walk away from the brothers. As she did, her mind started to go back to work again and she though of all the vampires that come in and out of town that cause nothing but trouble, especially Katherine… "Hey!" Caroline said and turned around to face them again as she walked back up to them "You wouldn't happen to know how to get rid of a say…500 year old vampire, would you?" Caroline asked

"Piece of cake" Dean said with a smirk and Sam nodded in agreement.

"…Okay, I'll make a deal with you guys. I'll tell you were all the bad vampires and werewolves are in this town, if-"

"If, what?" Dean asked

"If you promise not to try to kill me again would be nice." Caroline smiled

"…Deal" Sam said and looked over at Dean who was staring at Caroline now and Caroline looked at Dean strangely

"What?" Caroline asked Dean harshly

"I finally figured out why you look so familiar, she looks like Amanda, doesn't she? From Truman High?" Dean asked Sam

"…A little I guess" Sam shrugged

"Whatever" Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'll meet you guys here tomorrow at lunchtime"

"Wait," Sam said "You're a vampire"

"…And?" Caroline asked confused

"Isn't it a bit suicidal to come out here and meet us during the day?" Dean asked

"Oh, right, that, well…I have a trick up my sleeve…you'll see" Caroline smiled and turned and walked away again

"You think we should trust her?" Sam asked Dean once she was out of sight

"Not entirely, but hey, if she points out a few real wolves and vampires, she's okay with me." Dean shrugged "I'm kinda curious about the whole sunlight thing too. I swear, if she sparkles, there is something seriously wrong with the supernatural world around here then."

"I doubt she sparkles Dean" Sam said with a smirk "Maybe she just…shimmers."

"Ha ha, very funny" Dean said and rolled his eyes at Sam "Come on, lets get out of here before more vampires find us." Dean sighed and him and Sam walked out of the ally, if only they knew that Stefan Salvatore was listening to them the entire time.


	2. Safe To Say

**A/N: **As much as I liked Sam when he didn't have a soul, I kinda missed him being himself. Because, strangely enough, when Sam and Dean are both somewhat normal and they get to act like real brothers again, they kinda remind me of my own brothers. It's kinda confusing really since my oldest brother reminds me of Sam and then the other one reminds me of Dean but, I'm guessing that my brothers are really what make me love Sam and Dean so much. Anyway, enough of my random facts, let's get on to the story! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Two: **Safe To Say

"I don't trust them Caroline." Stefan said, sitting on the edge of Caroline's bed in her room as Caroline was getting ready to leave to go meet Sam and Dean.

"Well, I do." Caroline said

"They're hunters, they tried to kill you last night!" Stefan said

"But, they didn't" Caroline pointed out "And I think these guys can really help us with our little problem."

"And you think they're just going to kill whoever you tell them to and leave the rest of us alone?" Stefan asked

"Yeah." Caroline smiled and nodded

"Care, you can't trust people like that, it's bad enough they know what you are and that you made a deal with them, you can't-"

"Stefan, I'm a big girl, I can make my own decisions." Caroline sighed

"And your decisions happen to be making choices for everyone else too." Stefan said

"So…you and Damon lay low for a few days then, until the Winchesters leave." Caroline said

"You know Damon won't." Stefan sighed "You have any idea what they'll do to you when they figure out that you haven't been pointing out all the vampires in town?"

"Judging from last night, chop my head off and burn me up into a pile of ashes." Caroline said

"And you're okay with that?" Stefan asked confused as he heard that careless tone in her voice

"Look, as long as they at least kill Katherine before Damon exposes that I'm a liar, then I can die somewhat peacefully." Caroline sighed "And before you say anything, no, I don't really wanna die. But if it happens…it happens, it was fate, can't change fate." Caroline said and looked at her cell phone before Stefan could speak "I gotta go, just…try to keep Damon inside today." Caroline sighed and walked out of her room and out the front door downstairs leaving Stefan standing there confused by Caroline's actions and intentions with the Winchesters.

* * *

"Well, you're not sparkling and you are not a pile of ashes at our feet, so tell us how exactly a vampire can walk in the sun" Dean said to Caroline as she stood there in front of them by their car and both the brothers were staring at her strangely

"It helps if you know a witch." Caroline said and showed off her ring that she was wearing

"Well I'll be damned, vampires found a loophole." Dean said and studied the ring for a minute.

"How old are you? I mean really because, none of the vampires we've ever fought, young or old, know about anything like this." Sam said

"Seventeen." Caroline said "But, my best friend kinda told me she was a witch before I was turned and she made this ring for me."

"So you're not even a year old?" Dean asked

"Technically, no" Caroline said

"Then who changed you? Or did they just get up and leave once they changed you?" Sam asked

"Uh, they left." Caroline said

"And you hold yourself back that well?" Dean asked confused and Caroline remembered what he was talking about now

"It takes a lot of practice" Caroline said

"Guess so." Sam said and looked at Caroline and could tell she was a little uncomfortable talking about that, she was hiding something, but he had no idea what

"So, tell us all about these vampires in town" Dean said and waited for Caroline to start talking

* * *

"She's hiding something Dean." Sam said while Dean was researching the history of Mystic Falls on the laptop in their motel room

"Who? Vampire Barbie?" Dean asked

"Yeah, you saw how uncomfortable she was talking about the whole 'Where her creator was' thing, right?" Sam asked

"Didn't really notice." Dean said "That ring she has though is pretty creepy, if other vampires found that out, it'd make our job a hell of a lot harder than it already is." Dean sighed

"Dean, focus!" Sam said

"Whoa, calm down there Sammy, maybe her creator is still in town. We'll find them and kill him, okay?" Dean said

"What if she's having us kill whoever created her?" Sam asked

"And that's our problem how?" Dean asked

"Maybe she's trying to cover her tracks." Sam said

"Cover what tracks? The girl is a baby vampire, not even a year old, what could she have possibly done that she needs to have her creator killed to cover up?" Dean asked "Look, if you wanna find out more about Barbie, why don't you go meet up with her somewhere then? Get to know her and try to weasel something out of her."

"…Alright" Sam sighed "What are you gonna do then?"

"Try to find more out about this town before we go charging into tomorrow night and start chopping heads off. Might try to get Cas too and see if he knows anything about this place, it looks like something intervened here in this town to stop all the vampires, and it wasn't hunters." Dean sighed

"Well, good luck with that then." Sam sighed

"Yeah, have fun bonding with Blondie" Dean said as Sam walked out the door

* * *

Caroline sat there quietly in the park on the bench, waiting for Sam to show up, she had been here when he called her a few minutes ago to meet up somewhere, and not wanting to leave the park, she just told him to meet her there. Apparently, it was just Sam, he said Dean was researching something, but he didn't say what. Caroline guessed it was probably about the town, they already didn't trust her even after all she told them, and they had every right to not trust her since she wasn't being completely honest about the vampire count in this town, leaving Stefan and Damon out. So Caroline sat there, quietly thinking about what could possibly happen to her now. And just as she was starting to drift off to the bad side of things, the Impala pulled up and Sam walked over to Caroline and sat down on the bench beside her.

"So, what do you not trust about me already?" Caroline sighed and asked straight forward

"Who said we didn't trust you?" Sam asked

"I can tell when people don't believe me. You forget that my mother's a cop, she never believes a thing I tell her." Caroline said

"…We're just a little weary to trust you. I mean, you are the first vampire we've met that hasn't tried to kill someone because their bleeding." Sam shrugged

"Not all vampires are like that you know." Caroline said

"We know that now" Sam said

"So," Caroline said and looked over at Sam now "What can I do to make you and your brother trust me?"

"We trust you…just not completely." Sam shrugged

"Alright then Winchester," Caroline said with a smirk "I'll give you a few reasons to trust me and you can ask anyone of my friends if I'm telling the truth or not, got it?"

"Let's hear it then." Sam said and faced Caroline now

"Well, I haven't killed anyone since I was newly changed a few months ago, I've been living off of stuff from the blood bank and believe it or not, bunnies occasionally." Caroline sighed

"How very Twilight of you." Sam said with a smirk

"Shut up," Caroline laughed "I only compel people when they ask me to make them forget something they've seen, like, a murder or something"

"Impressive, vampires usually abuse that power." Sam said

"Ever since I've been changed into a vampire, I've been trying to be less shallow and selfish, which I know is weird for a vampire probably, but I'm sick of being know as the girl who's as shallow as a kiddy pool." Caroline said

"A vampire working on improving themselves, it's different" Sam said

"And…my favorite color is blue." Caroline smiled

"…What does that have to do with trusting you?" Sam asked confused

"Nothing, I just thought you should know." Caroline shrugged "Share something normal for once."

"I didn't know vampires had favorite colors." Sam smiled

"We do. We also have favorite blood types" Caroline said

"And what's your favorite blood type?" Sam asked

"Yeah, right, like I'm tell you that" Caroline laughed "You'll find you'll find out when I trust you more"

"When you trust me more?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I have reasons not to trust you and Dean too, trust me, people have given me plenty of reasons, but…"

"But what?" Sam asked

"I don't know, I just trust you two for some reason, it's weird but, I kinda trust you two more then my own parents" Caroline shrugged "Maybe it's because you guys seem to know so much about what's really out there."

"…Maybe" Sam sighed and looked at Caroline and could tell she was telling the truth there, she really did put all her trust into them and even though everything Caroline told him was yet to be proven true, Sam trusted her a little more now too. "So do vampires like ice cream? Wait…can vampires even eat?"

"Yes, we can eat." Caroline laughed "And vampires happen to love ice cream, especially this vampire" Caroline smiled

"Come on, we'll go get some and you can go tell everything you told me to Dean, might as well have him trust you more now too, right?" Sam asked

"I guess so" Caroline smiled and got off the bench and followed Sam back to the Impala "Is your brother always that sarcastic?"

"Pretty much, you'll get used to it though." Sam said

"I already am, I know someone a lot like Dean believe it or not." Caroline sighed and got into the car


	3. History, Angels, And Pie

**A/N: **Okay so the story is going to start really starting now since the first two chapters have been pretty much everyone meeting everyone :P I'm bringing in Cas in this chapter now to explain the past of Mystic Falls and why it's pretty much a vampire hot spot. And let's just say that this quiet little peace between the Salvatore's and the Winchesters won't last very long once Sam and Dean learn that Caroline kept them a secret ;) xoxo, Avril

**P.S. **I never really said this earlier, but this story is taking place in season 6 of Supernatural and season 2 of TVD.

**

* * *

Chapter Three: **History, Angels, and Pie

"Those Salvatore Brothers…they sure sound interesting." Sam said to Caroline as they got out of the car at the motel to see how Dean was doing with the research and if he managed to somehow get Cas here.

"They have a lot of family history here." Caroline shrugged

"You sure their not vampires?" Sam asked "From the sounds of it, you're friends with them and I get it if you're trying to protect them but, you don't have to lie to me and Dean Caroline if they are vampires."

"Oh…they aren't vampires." Caroline said and bit her lip, "…They did have ancestors though that were vampires, same name and everything, but the Damon and Stefan Salvatore here in Mystic Falls are NOT vampires." Caroline said

"Okay" Sam shrugged and unlocked the motel room door and walked in there to see Dean still doing research and Castiel pacing back and forth behind him "You got Cas I see." Sam said

"I hate saying this but, Sam, you were right" Dean sighed

"…Right about what?" Sam asked confused

"About this place, it's creepy as hell. Mystic Falls is filled with more blood and gore then The Amityville Horror. And way before 1864 or whatever year it was that you told me had a bunch of vampire shit going on." Dean said and looked over at Caroline who was still eating her ice cream "Wait, so you get the vampire ice cream but you don't bring me any pie?" Dean asked

"You didn't ask before I left." Sam said

"You've known me for how long Sam? I thought It'd be pretty obvious by now to bring back pie for your brother!" Dean said

Sam and Dean started bickering back and forth while Caroline stood there and absorbed it all in, it almost made her start laughing when she realized how similar Dean and Sam were to Stefan and Damon. It was even weirder to her too, Sam was Stefan and Dean was Damon. D and D, S and S. But soon, Castiel walked over to her and interrupted her thoughts about comparing the Salvatore's to the Winchesters.

"Hello, you must be a friend of Dean and Sam's I presume?" Castiel asked her

"Uh, yeah" Caroline said and nodded "You could say that."

"Well, allow me to introduce myself, I am Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord." Castiel stated

"Uh…" Caroline said and stared at Castiel for a minute "I'm sorry, did you just say, an Angel of the Lord…as in God?" Caroline asked and Castiel nodded, he was being completely serious with her "Okay…well, I'm Caroline…Forbes and I'm a vampire…of Mystic Falls." Caroline said nervously

"Cas, what did you do to the poor girl?" Sam asked looking over at them and seeing Caroline still confused from what Castiel said to her

"Nothing, I simply told her who I was." Castiel said

"An Angel of the Lord?" Caroline asked Dean and Sam

"…Cas isn't really a people person." Dean said "And on that note, I'm gonna go get some pie since someone," Dean said and glared at Sam "Forgot to get it. Have fun handling this one Sammy." Dean said with a smirk and pat Sam on the back before walking out of the room with Cas.

"So…you guys like…know God or something?" Caroline asked confused "Wait, that means-"

"Long story short, God, Heaven, Hell, Angels, Demons…Lucifer," Sam said and Caroline noticed how he paused a little as he said Lucifer. "They are all very real."

"Oh…wow." Caroline said "I mean…it was bad enough finding out about the whole vampire thing when I was turned, and then all the werewolves but…wow. I never really thought that _everything_ people talk about would be real."

"Well, when you've been dealing with stuff like this your whole life and you pretty much grow up with it, nothing really surprises you anymore, then again, finding out that God and Lucifer are real from Cas a few years ago was kind of a surprise." Sam shrugged

"So you and Dean…you've known about this stuff all your lives?" Caroline asked

"Comes with the job of being a hunter." Sam said

"So if you guys know about all these monsters and stuff and, there's probably a lot of them out there…why are you here in Mystic Falls, other then the obvious vampire problem" Caroline said with a smirk

"I guess we'll have to wait until Dean and Cas come back to explain what exactly it is they found out about this town." Sam said

"Judging from your brother's love of pie, I'm guessing they're going to be a while." Caroline smiled

"Probably" Sam laughed

"So, I told you all about me on the way over here and during ice cream so…how about I learn a little bit about at least one of the Winchester brothers?" Caroline asked

"I think that can be arranged" Sam said

* * *

"Hunters?" Damon asked Stefan curiously in their library at the Boarding House

"That's what Caroline said they were" Stefan shrugged

"Never heard of them before." Damon said and looked around at the books on the shelves

"Think we should be worried?" Stefan asked

"No, but we should probably keep an eye on them, make sure they don't mess anything up while their here. If Blondie is smart, she'll keep her mouth shut." Damon said

"She said she trusts them." Stefan said

"And that's why we don't put decisions like this into her hands." Damon sighed and pulled a book off the shelf and flipped through a few pages before he stopped at something that peaked his interest "Did Caroline happen to tell you the names of these so called Hunters in town?"

"Uh, Sam and Dean Winchester, why?" Stefan asked

"Look," Damon sighed and pointed out a name in the book and handed it to Stefan "Winchester."

"In Mystic Falls? 1864?" Stefan asked

"Actually, 1860, remember that strange friend Dad happened to have?" Damon asked

"He was a Winchester?" Stefan asked

"Apparently." Damon shrugged "Daddy didn't write down his first name, just Mr. Winchester, but from what he wrote, he was a very good hunter."

"Meaning?" Stefan asked

"Meaning that every vampire, werewolf, or anything supernatural that came around him ended up dead." Damon said "I don't like them already. I say we kill them."

"Damon, you can't kill everyone that comes into town that you don't like. Maybe Caroline's right, maybe they are different." Stefan said

"Or maybe their exactly like their great great grandfather here and they plan on killing Blondie once they kill everyone else." Damon said "I'm not waiting until they have a stake at our hearts to find out." Damon said and started walking out of the library

"Damon, where are you going?" Stefan asked and put the book down as he followed Damon

"Where do you think? I'm gonna go kill a couple of hunters." Damon said and walked out the front door with Stefan right behind him, trying to stop him.

"Stop!" Stefan said and got in front of Damon and stopped him from going anywhere "We're not killing anyone, not yet."

"When can we?" Damon asked

"I'll talk to Caroline later, find out more about the Winchesters, okay?" Stefan asked

"…Fine" Damon mumbled "But if they plan on killing us, I'll kill them first." Damon said before turning around and walking back inside

* * *

"We're back…_with _pie." Dean said and held out his box of pie to Sam's face before setting it down on the table with Castiel right behind him, eating a cheeseburger.

"Angels eat cheeseburgers?" Caroline asked

"And vampires eat ice cream, the world is full of surprises." Dean said with a smirk

"Look, Dean, can you just tell us what you and Cas found out about this place now that you have your pie and…cheeseburgers." Sam said

"Oh! Right," Dean sighed and sat back down by the laptop "Well, long story short, we were in this town before, at least our great great grandfather was. And while here, he…might have ticked off a vampire or two…" Dean said

"Why does that not sound good?" Sam asked

"Because he ticked them off to the point of where they had a very powerful witch curse this place with every possible damn curse there is. There's so many locks on the curse, it makes the 66 locks that kept Lucifer in his cage look like a doggie door. Ever since then, all the magic that has this place cursed has been bringing creepy creatures of all species here. 1864 was just too many vampires in one spot at one time." Dean said

"That _we_ had to get rid of since no hunter seemed to be able to get rid of them." Castiel said

"And most vampires have been pretty much scared shitless to come back here after the angels cleaned up the mess. Until around last year. One vampire came back and brought the rest of the crazies with them. People have been dropping like flies around here just like 1864." Dean shrugged "It'll just keep happening no matter what we do, vampires will keep coming here, and if enough vampires come here, angels will keep coming to clean up the messes we can't, UNLESS, we break the curse on this place."

"So…if you get a witch to break that curse?" Caroline asked

"Then we break the giant flashing marquee letters that seem to be hanging over this place that say 'All You Can Eat Buffet' to vampires." Dean said "You still happen to know the witch that made you that ring Blondie?"

* * *

Bonnie walked over to her front door half asleep, she had no idea who would be knocking on her front door at 2 in the morning. She opened the front door and was completely surprised when she saw Caroline standing there, with three guys she had never seen before.

"Caroline, what are you doing here at 2 in the morning…with people I've never seen before?" Bonnie asked and studied Dean, Sam, and Cas while waiting for Caroline to answer

"Well, what started out as us coming here and killing vampires turned into saving this town's ass." Dean spoke up and Caroline turned around to glare at him

"Caroline." Bonnie said and glared at her now

"It's a really, _really_ long story that I'll tell you if you can at least try to help us." Caroline sighed

"…Fine" Bonnie said and stepped aside and let Caroline and everyone else walk past her into the living room, she had a feeling it was going to now be a very long night.


	4. Bloody Sunday

**A/N: **Okay, truthfully, this is probably the most fun I have had with writing a story in a long time. I like writing funny stuff, I got too used to writing stories with too much seriousness in it that I forgot how fun it is to write a story just for fun :P Plus, when you write about Dean Winchester, you kinda need to have a little fun because I couldn't imagine Dean without his sense of humor. Oh, and next chapter, I'm going to have Damon and Dean finally meet ;) xoxo, Avril

P.S. I've just been pretty much writing all day and that's why you're getting two chapters today :P

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Bloody Sunday

"It's a blood curse." Bonnie said as she sat back down in the living room with one of Emily's old spell books

"…It's a what?" Dean asked confused

"The curse on Mystic Falls, it's a blood curse. Meaning that only the blood of certain people can break the curse. It's nothing like the Curse of the Sun and the Moon though." Bonnie said to Caroline "People don't have to die to break the curse."

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Sam asked

"Not exactly." Bonnie sighed and opened up the book "Blood curses are very…specific. Not just anyone's blood will break it, you have to be _chosen_." Bonnie said

"Chosen by what?" Caroline asked curiously

"By this stone…" Bonnie said and tried to find it's name in the book

"The Bloodstone?" Castiel asked

"…Yeah." Bonnie said and stopped when she found the name and looked up at Castiel "How'd you know?"

"My brothers found that stone a hundred years ago." Castiel said

"Great, so we just get the rock from them and find whoever that thing chooses and curse broken, right?" Dean asked

"Not exactly," Castiel sighed "Unfortunately, my brothers destroyed it as soon as they found it, they said it was too powerful to exist."

"Perfect" Dean sighed

"So the stone is completely gone?" Sam asked

"As far as I know, yes." Castiel said "But pieces of it could still very well be around. They couldn't destroy it completely, but enough to make everyone think it was destroyed. It had to be destroyed where it was created."

"Okay, so Bonnie, do you know where they made this thing?" Caroline asked Bonnie

"I think so," Bonnie said and flipped through a few pages in the book and stopped to read again "The old church, the one that was burnt down in 1864."

"If the place was burned down, how could they destroy it there?" Dean asked

"The place is gone but I bet the ruins are still there, right?" Sam asked Caroline and she nodded

"If remains of the church are still there, then that is where they destroyed the stone." Castiel said

"So now your saying we have to go looking for remains of this stone that your brother's blew up in the ruins of this old burnt down church?" Dean asked

"Looks like it" Caroline sighed

"This curse just keeps getting better and better" Dean said

* * *

Caroline walked into her room, completely tired and exhausted, she just got back from Bonnie's house with Dean, Sam, and Cas and was about ready to just collapse onto her bed. She was so tired, she didn't even noticed Damon sitting there on the edge of her bed in the dark, at least not until she turned the lights on.

"Damon! What the hell?" Caroline hissed

"Nice to see you too." Damon said with a smirk

"I'm tired, what do you want Damon?" Caroline asked

"I hear you made some new friends with some hunters." Damon said

"They don't know about you and Stefan, I told them about everyone else except for you two." Caroline sighed "Happy? Can you leave now?"

"Not so fast," Damon said "What are your little friends up to?"

"Helping us." Caroline said

"Hunters don't help vampires or any other supernatural creature for that matter." Damon said

"These ones do. And what about Alaric?" Caroline asked

"He's not a hunter. He's a guy that got pissed after I changed his ex-wife into a vampire and he started playing Indiana Jones, just like Jeremy is trying to do." Damon said "These guys are born to kill us."

"Well, they're different Damon, they want to help not kill us." Caroline said

"Right, so, why did they come to Mystic Falls in the first place then, huh? Did they read about is in _Hunters Weekly_ or something?" Damon asked

"…They came to hunt vampires and werewolves." Caroline sighed in defeat

"And what makes you think they changed their minds?" Damon asked

"They did." Caroline said "They've had a million and one chances to kill me and I'm still here, aren't I?" Caroline hissed

"Who knows, maybe one of them has a crush on you. I really don't care why they decided to let you live, but I know if you keep trusting them like this, you won't be alive much longer." Damon said "They are hunters, just like how are first instinct is to feed, theirs is to kill anything supernatural, got it?"

"…Got it." Caroline sighed, she wasn't going to listen to Damon though since he pretty much wanted to kill anyone that came into town.

"Good. Now, those hunters try anything, tell me or Stefan and we'll rip their hearts out." Damon said and walked over to her window "See ya later Barbie." Damon said with a smirk as he jumped out the window

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Caroline sighed and walked up to the Winchesters who were already there at the church site and looking around "I got this from Bonnie." She said and tossed the small stone to Dean "It's supposed to help us find the stone."

"A stone to help us find another stone? What's it called, the Findingstone?" Dean asked with a smirk

"Can we just find whatever is left of this Bloodstone?" Sam asked

"Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Dean mumbled as he started walking around the ruins again "How does this thing work?"

"When your by the stone, it's supposed to light up red." Caroline said and followed Dean

"So it's like a mini metal detector or something?" Dean asked

"I guess" Caroline shrugged

Sam started walking around the ruins too, but stopped when he reached a small part of a brick wall that was still standing and seemed to have some engravings on it. He sat down and started trying to read what they said and he relaxed that it was the last names of the families that helped build this church.

"What did you find?" Caroline asked walking up to him

"Families who helped build this thing." Sam sighed "Does everyone of your friends have family history here or something?" Sam asked and started pointing out the names. "Gilbert, Bennett, Salvatore, Forbes, Lockwood…you're all here."

"You too." Caroline said

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused and started trying to look for Winchester written on there

"Right there, right next to Salvatore." Caroline pointed out and there it was, written as clear as day, Winchester.

"How about that." Sam said

"Hey, guys, I think I found it." Dean said and knelt down onto the ground where the stone was glowing red now and after moving a few bricks and the rest of the debris, Dean picked up a bright red shard of what used to be the Bloodstone. "Blood red…it's fitting." Dean shrugged

"I guess so," Sam sighed and got up off the ground and took the stone from Dean "So, what do we do now?"

"Now, we have to find Bonnie and figure out how this thing chooses people to break the curse." Caroline said

"Why do I have the feeling that it won't be easy?" Dean asked

"Because, witches curses are never easy." Caroline sighed

* * *

"Here," Bonnie said and handed Caroline Emily's old spell book which was currently opened up to the page that said who's blood you needed to break the curse. "It doesn't name people, but it lets you know what you're looking for at least."

"Okay," Caroline said and started reading from the books "_Blood of a witch, Blood of a demon, Blood of a vampire, Blood of a werewolf, Blood of an angel, Blood of a hunter, Blood of a warrior, and Blood of a spirit_"

"Sounds like fun." Sam said

"How in the hell are we supposed to get demon blood? Better yet, spirit blood? Ghosts are dead already, you can't get their blood!" Dean said

"Ectoplasm." Sam said

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Dean sighed "And it can't just be _any_ ghosts ectoplasm, right?" Dean asked Bonnie

"Right. According to the book, say you were looking for a vampire's blood." Bonnie said and took the stone from Sam "You have to say _Blood of a vampire_, and hand it to the vampire," Bonnie said and handed the stone to Caroline "And then if it chose them it would-" Bonnie was cut short when she saw the stone glowing in Caroline's hands

"I'm guessing that it will glow, right?" Caroline asked as she looked at the stone

"…Yeah." Bonnie said "It'll glow like that."

"Please tell me that you're making it glow Bonnie." Caroline pleaded

"No" Bonnie said

"Well…" Dean said "1 down, 7 to go"

"What's the _Blood of a warrior?" _Sam asked as he took the book from Caroline's lap and started reading it while the stone slowly stopped glowing "I never heard of that before in a spell."

"That's why they used that name, to throw people off. They really mean someone who's pure of heart, someone who fights for the good of the world." Bonnie said

"Isn't that a hunter?" Dean asked

"No, you two are different from a warrior, though you both fight for the good of the world by killing off things supernatural and evil, warrior is different." Bonnie said

"Can a hunter be a warrior?" Sam asked curiously

"I suppose. I guess it depends on weather the stone thinks you are the warrior or not." Bonnie shrugged

"Wait…that thing worked for blondie, let's see if it works for you" Dean said to Bonnie

"Alright." Bonnie sighed and looked at Caroline

"Okay…_Blood of a witch_" Caroline said and handed the stone to Bonnie and just as it did with Caroline, it lit up when Bonnie held it in her hands

"Maybe this will be easier then we thought." Dean said

"We still need 6 more though" Sam said

"And 3 of them are easy. 2 are found already, now we just gotta test out the hunter part on you and me and then there's only a few more to go. Easy as pie." Dean said with a smirk


	5. Friends Let Friends Drink Their Blood

**A/N: **I guess I was kinda bitten by the writing bug the past few days! This is the most I've written in a long time :P And as for Dean and Damon coming face to face, I thought it was going to be this chapter, but I think it'd fit better in the next chapter. But I have everything else planned out already, I know who's going to have to give blood for the big ritual and how exactly that ritual will effect everything and everyone else. And just a warning, I kinda like Drunken Cas, so you might see some of him in the next chapter :P So I hope you guys like it! xoxo, Avril

P.S. Thank you _Dark-Supernatural-Angel _for pointing out that episode of Supernatural, I almost forgot about that when Dean was able to destroy her, I think Dean would fit perfectly as the warrior ;)

**

* * *

Chapter Five: **Friends Let Friends Drink Their Blood

"So…who wants to go first?" Bonnie asked, still holding the Bloodstone which stopped glowing by now

"…Dean, you can go first, you're the oldest." Sam said and looked over at Dean

"No…I think you should go first Sammy, younger brothers first." Dean said

"Oh for crying out loud, the thing doesn't bite!" Caroline hissed and got up and took the stone from Bonnie "_Blood of a hunter_" She said and took Sam's hand and close his hand around it, making him hold the stone and it started glowing as she let go of his hand "See, nothing to worry about. It just means we all have to give a little bit of blood when Bonnie figures out how to break this curse." Caroline said and looked at Sam who was still looking at the stone

"Well, I'm off the hook now." Dean said with a smirk "For once."

"Don't you think we should try the warrior thing on you?" Sam asked Dean

"Why? I'm a hunter, the rock picked you, I'm perfectly fine with not being chosen for once." Dean said

"It couldn't hurt to try." Sam said and held out the stone to Dean

"You know, we've only seen this thing pick people, what happens if it doesn't pick you?" Dean asked "It doesn't…kill you, does it?"

"I don't think so." Bonnie shrugged

"You don't _think_ so?" Dean asked worried now

Caroline grumbled something Dean and Sam couldn't hear, but Bonnie could and she tried to contain her laugh as Caroline grabbed the stone from Sam's hand and grabbed Dean's hand now. "_Blood of a warrior_"

"If I die blondie, I'm coming back to haunt you." Dean said and Caroline rolled her eyes as she put the stone is his hand and waited to see if it would glow. "…See, nothing, told you-" And before Dean could finish what he was saying, the stone started glowing just as it did for everyone else "Son of a bitch." Dean said and let out a long sigh.

"Can't escape destiny that easily Dean." Sam said and patted Dean's back as Dean glared at him

"I just want to know why it's always _us_ that get picked for supernatural shit like this." Dean said

"Can you guys worry about that later? We still have a lot of other things to do for this ritual thing. We still have to get a spirit, werewolf, demon, and an angel" Caroline sighed

"Spirit is going to be hard, are there even any ghosts in this town?" Dean asked and looked over at Bonnie "Anyone happen to die suddenly in this town that would cause them to come back as ghosts?"

"There was the warehouse a few years ago, a girl was killed there pretty suddenly." Bonnie said

"I guess we'll start there looking for angry spirits." Dean said

"What about the demon, they don't exactly walk up to you and let them take blood samples." Sam said

"Listen to Sam kiddies, he would know." Dean said and Sam glared at him

"We'll worry about the demon later, let's just try to get the other ones first." Caroline sighed, she was trying to stop the fight she saw coming between the brothers, though she didn't know why they would argue about that comment of Dean's, then again, she didn't know the brothers past all too well since Sam seemed to skip over a lot of parts when he told her about his life story.

"So, who first, angel, spirit, wolf, or demon?" Dean asked

"Angel" Everyone in the room said, except for Bonnie

"Have fun with that, I'll be trying to figure out this spell." Bonnie sighed and picked up the spell book again

"Alright, I'll call Cas" Sam said and looked over at Dean, "You wanna check out the warehouse? The sooner we find these things, the better."

"Yeah" Dean nodded

"I'll go with you." Caroline spoke up and Dean and Sam looked at her confused

"…Why don't you help Sam with Cas?" Dean asked

"Yeah, he's not exactly easy to handle alone, especially since he said he was going to the bar…" Sam said

"No, I wanna help Dean. Cas is just drunk, he can't be that bad" Caroline shrugged, she was determined to see if Dean would hopefully tell their life story a little more truthfully then Sam did.

"You obviously haven't seen Cas drunk before." Sam said

"And I really don't plan on seeing an Angel of the Lord drunk anytime soon so, come on Dean, I know where the warehouse is." Caroline sighed and walked over to the front door where she stood, waiting for Dean

"…Okay then." Dean said and got up off the couch "Lead the way Barbie."

* * *

"So, what's with Sam and demons?" Caroline asked as her and Dean walked into the warehouse

"Uh…Sam had a very bad experience with demons a few years back" Dean said simply, not wanting to go into Sam's demon blood drinking past.

"What kind of bad experience?" Caroline asked

"Uh-" Dean said and was cut short by something moving around upstairs. _Thank you active, angry spirits_. Dean thought to himself before walking into the middle of the ware house and he started putting down a circle of salt

"…What are you doing?" Caroline asked confused as she walked up to Dean and stood outside the circle

"Well, if there is a spirit here, and if it's really angry, I don't want to be outside this circle." Dean said "I suggest you get yourself in here too, unless you wanna be ghost bait."

"…Okay, I get the whole demons, and angels, and even the god thing, but angry ghosts? Seriously? You think a stupid little circle of salt will stop them if there _are_ any such thing as angry ghosts?" Caroline asked

"Fine, stay there, don't say I didn't warn you." Dean shrugged

"Whatever" Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes and sat down on a few empty crates along the wall of the warehouse "So are you gonna tell me what happened to Sam, or not?"

"Why so curious about Sammy's past?" Dean asked

"I just wanna know." Caroline said simply "I wanna be able to trust you guys."

"Yeah, well, we wanna be able to trust you too blondie, but we all can't get what we want." Dean sighed

"What's that supposed to mean? I've told you guys everything! From the vampires and werewolves in town down to how I was changed!" Caroline hissed and stormed over to Dean "I have been _nothing_ but honest."

"Right, so…explain the Salvatore's." Dean said

"…What do you mean?" Caroline asked "I told you that they were-"

"Human, yeah, I know. But according to Cas, their not." Dean said and Caroline was left standing there speechless "Nothing but the truth, huh?"

"Look, I can explain." Caroline said

"Start talking." Dean said

"…When you guys first came here, you wanted all vampires dead and…Damon and Stefan are all I have to be anything close to a family. Yeah, there's my mom and dad, but in a few years when I haven't aged, I'm gonna have to leave, then I'll have no one but them. You understand, right? Protecting family?" Caroline asked weakly

"…Yeah, I get it." Dean sighed "I won't tell Sam, I'll leave that to you."

"Thanks Dean." Caroline said and smiled a little bit

"Yeah, whatever." Dean said and Caroline caught him off guard and hugged him tightly "Okay…that's enough touchy feely stuff for now." Dean said as Caroline pulled away

Caroline started walking around the big open space there in the warehouse house but froze in her tracks when she heard something upstairs again.

"Sounds like this one is _really _angry." Dean sighed

"What makes you say that?" Caroline asked

Before Dean could say anything, the sound of breaking glass came from upstairs and shards of it came raining down from the rafters onto Dean and Caroline, but luckily it didn't hurt either one of them.

"Well, there's the killer glass shower." Dean said "Caroline, get in the circle, _now_." Dean said

"I don't think that's going to do anything if their pissed." Caroline said

"Argue later, just get your ass in this circle right now." Dean ordered

Caroline rolled her eyes and started walking towards the circle where Dean was, but before she could get there, Dean saw a solid figure appear behind her that flickered a little bit. It was a girl that looked about maybe a few years older then Caroline, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and she looked _pissed off_.

"Caroline!" Dean yelled

And as soon as Dean did that, the spirit plunged the wooden stake she had in her hand into Caroline's back, right through her stomach.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean hissed and looked around the warehouse for anything that would be iron when he spotted a wrench on the crates where Caroline was sitting earlier. Dean ran over to the wrench and grabbed it and as soon as he turned around the ghost was right there and he hit her with the wrench and she disappeared. Once she was gone, Dean kept the wrench with him and ran over to Caroline who was laying on the ground in pain, looking down at the stake that was piercing though her stomach at the moment. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Caroline hissed with her face twisted in pain. "I though this was supposed to be a ghost!"

"Yeah, well, not all ghosts are like Casper." Dean sighed

"Just get this thing out of my back." Caroline said and Dean got up and kneeled down by Caroline's back, and before he could pull out the stake, the ghost was back.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Dean said to her, and she still looked really ticked off.

"I _hate_ vampires." The ghost said and glared at Caroline "They killed my brother and now they think they can just waltz into _my_ warehouse whenever they can!" She hissed out at them

"Okay, what if I get the vampire out of here, then can I talk to you?" Dean asked

"I want her dead." The ghost spat

"Well…that's not happening, but I'll get her out of here for you." Dean said and quickly pulled the stake out of Caroline's back as she bit her lip, holding in her screams that she wanted to let out from the pain "Come on." Dean sighed and helped Caroline up, but seeing she wasn't really balanced, Dean just scooped her up and carried her out of the warehouse and set her down right outside the door, "You gonna be okay for a few minutes?"

"Yeah" Caroline said weakly and nodded "Go." She said and motioned to inside the warehouse and Dean nodded and walked in there

"What do you want?" The ghost asked harshly as Dean walked back in

"Well…" Dean said and waited for the ghost to tell him her name

"Aria" She said

"Alright, Aria, I just need a favor from you." Dean said and pulled the Bloodstone out of his pocket and held it out to her "Since you seem to be pretty solid, you think you can just…test this for me?"

Aria nodded and walked closer to Dean.

"_Blood of a spirit_" Dean said and hoped it would work as she took it from his hands, he really didn't want to have to find another pissed off ghost again.

* * *

"She's it." Dean said as he walked over to Caroline who was still in the same place as he left her, except she looked worse than she did when he left her there

"Good." Caroline said, you could barely hear her

"You lost a lot of blood back there, huh?" Dean asked her and she nodded slowly "Come on, let's go get some blood for you somewhere." Dean sighed and scooped her up again and carried her to the Impala and set her down in the passenger seat and Dean realized that her fangs were now out "Hungry?" He asked and noticed that her fangs were _way_ different from when he was a vampire once, was it possible that there were more than just one kind of vampire?

"Sorry." Caroline said weakly and tried to focus on making her fangs go away, but she couldn't

"Maybe you should get something now, I really don't wanna be driving and then you decide to pounce on me like a mountain lion." Dean said

"I'll be fine." Caroline mumbled

"I trust you, just not the vampire in you." Dean sighed "I can't believe I'm doing this." He mumbled and took a pocket knife out of his pockets and made a cut on his arm

As soon as Caroline smelled the blood, her eyes shot open and she stared at Dean's arm, he could tell she wanted to pounce on him right then and there, but she held herself back, he had to admit, for a baby vampire she was in good control of herself and her urges.

"No, Dean, I can't." Caroline said and held herself back "Just, wrap it up or something, I'll be fine."

"After a reaction like that to a little cut, I don't think so." He said and held his arm out to her "Just get it over with." He sighed and looked away, not wanting to see a vampire munching on his arm like a sandwich.

Caroline hesitated for a minute, she really was against drinking blood right from the source anymore, but she knew she wouldn't be able to take sitting in the car with Dean, hearing his heart beating like that, it would drive her insane. So, praying that she would be able to pull back, she took Dean's arm and bit into it and started drinking. Caroline only held onto him for a few minutes before letting go and making herself pull away, of course she wasn't full, but she felt better and felt her wound healing a lot faster now.

"Okay, that felt really weird." Dean said and pulled his arm away from Caroline and looked at the two bite marks that were there now.

"Thanks Dean, really…I mean it." Caroline said to him

"Yeah, well, glad you feel better." Dean said and walked to the back of the Impala and opened up the trunk to wrap his arm up before getting back in the car with Caroline. Once he was all patched up, he got in the driver's seat and looked over at Caroline who was wiping the blood of her mouth now. "Just, let's not say anything to Sam, got it?"

"Got it." Caroline nodded "I better change first though…" Caroline said and looked down at he shirt

"Good idea," Dean said "I'll take you home."


	6. Under Control

**A/N: **Okay, so, when I first started writing this story I was all happy with Caroline just being friends with the Winchesters…but after today, when my friend made me watch some fanvids about Sam/Caroline and Dean/Caroline I knew I wouldn't be able to look at them as just friends again. So until I decide in the end who I really like Caroline with, they'll all be friends still. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Six: **Under Control

"Better?" Caroline asked as she walked into her living room where Dean was waiting for her and she caught him looking at her family pictures of her with her mom and dad.

"Well, it's less bloody then before." Dean said turning around to face her now "Ready?"

"Yeah." Caroline said and looked at Dean's arm as he walked by her "Your arm okay?"

"It's fine." Dean said and head for her front door and opened it up for her.

"You know, Sam's gonna ask what happened to you." Caroline sighed and walked out the door

"Yeah, and he'll wonder even more when he sees a vampire bite there on my arm." Dean said "It'll be fine, we get hurt all the time, he'll think we had a crazy ghost on out hands, which, if you ask me, that chick was frickin physco" Dean said with a smirk

"She was pretty crazy." Caroline laughed "Thanks for saving me back there."

"How many times are you going to say thank you?" Dean asked

"Until I feel like I've said it enough" Caroline smiled

"Something tells me that I'll never want to hear the word thank you again after this." Dean sighed

* * *

Damon walked into the Boarding House, fed up with hearing Stefan going on and on about how he should just wait it out and see what the Winchesters are really up to. Caroline refused to answer his calls anymore and she was rarely at home again after the night he barged into her room, so he had to wait with Stefan until they found out more about the Winchesters. Damon walked into the kitchen and got a glass of blood before being startled by seeing Jeremy sitting there in the living room by the fire.

"Gilbert, how the hell did you get in here?" Damon asked "And how did I not hear you?"

"Door was unlocked." Jeremy said simply

"Well, what has Jeremy Gilbert in such a bad mood today?" Damon asked and sat down next to him in the living room "Keep it short, I really don't feel like hearing some big long sob story."

"I heard about the Winchesters, what they are, why they are in town. I don't like them." Jeremy said

"You and me both." Damon sighed "Who told you about them?"

"Stefan, he was telling Elena actually, but I heard him." Jeremy sighed

"Yeah, well, there's nothing we can do about them for now." Damon said

"Says who? Stefan and Caroline?" Jeremy asked

"…What's gotten into you Gilbert?" Damon asked strangely. "I don't like the Winchesters being here either, but we have to deal with them until we figure out why their here."

"And when will that be? When Elena's dead? What if they are here to break the sun and moon curse, what if they work for Klaus?" Jeremy asked "What will we do then?"

"…That's it, they are dying, tonight." Damon said and stood up off the couch. Jeremy hit a nerve in Damon when he said Elena. "Come on, I'm not letting those hunters stay in town another minute longer, if they are even really hunters" Damon hissed out and head for the front door with Jeremy right behind him, and a smirk plastered on his face, but out there in the dark, even Damon couldn't see that Jeremy's eyes were now completely blacked out and that he wasn't going to go kill the Winchesters with Jeremy, not the real Jeremy at least.

* * *

Caroline and Dean were sitting silently in the Impala as Dean was driving them back to the motel so that they could tell Sam that they found their ghost and that she said she would help them…as long as another vampire never came into her warehouse again. But Caroline's cell phone broke the silence and Caroline quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Caroline answered

"Caroline, it's Bonnie" Bonnie said sounding worried

"Hey, Bonnie, what's wrong?" Caroline asked and that caught Dean's attention

"I found out more about the ritual and, it's not good." Bonnie sighed

"What is it?" Caroline asked

"Well, if the spell isn't done _exactly _as it's written here, then…someone could die, or all of us could." Bonnie said "But, there is an upside."

"And what would that be?" Caroline asked worried

"If we do the ritual in an enchanted place, we all have a better chance of living. It's not _that_ much better, but…" Bonnie sighed "Just don't worry about it Care, I'll handle this, just find the rest of the people we need with Dean and Sam, okay?"

"Okay," Caroline said "Everything will go off fine, alright?"

"Alright." Bonnie said "Bye."

"Bye" Caroline said and hung up and looked at Dean who looked back over at her now

"What happened?" Dean asked

"Well, as usual, the spell can possibly kill us all." Caroline said "But if we find a cursed place, we have a better chance of living."

"We'll add it to the list then." Dean said

Out of nowhere on the road, Damon appeared and stood in front of the Impala which caused Dean to slam on the breaks.

"What the hell? Is this town full of crazies!" Dean said and got out of the car

"Damon, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Caroline hissed at him as she got out of the car right behind Dean

"Wait, Salvatore?" Dean asked Caroline and she nodded "Look pretty boy, I don't know what your problem is but you nearly killed us back there!"

"Caroline would have been fine, but you…well, I don't think you'd be missed." Damon said with a smirk

"Damon, you're an-" Caroline stopped talking when she saw Jeremy walking up behind Dean slowly, getting ready to attack him. "DEAN! Behind you!" Caroline hissed

Dean turned around in time and was able to wrestle Jeremy down to the ground, but Jeremy was stronger.

"What are you gonna do, kill me?" Jeremy asked with a smirk and Dean saw his eyes black out

"He's a demon!" Dean said "Caroline, trunk of the Impala, get me the knife, we have to kill him!"

"What?" Caroline asked

"Just do it!" Dean said as he flipped Jeremy over onto his back now and had him pinned down and Caroline saw his eyes and Damon stared at Jeremy now too

"That explains why he wanted to kill you." Damon shrugged and stood there and watched them struggle

"Dean, we can't kill him, that's Elena's brother" Caroline said

"Right now, he's not." Dean said "Knife, now."

"What if he's the demon we need for the ritual!" Caroline said

"Son of a bitch." Dean sighed as Jeremy knocked Dean back now, but Dean got up and punched Jeremy right in the jaw, knocking him out unconscious as he hit the ground. "Fine, then help me get him in the car at least." Dean sighed and picked up Jeremy and Caroline rushed over to him to help

Once they got him to the car, Dean got him in there the rest of the way while Caroline walked over to Damon.

"You're an asshole, you know that, right?" Caroline asked

"So what? I'm an asshole now for wanting to protect this town? Because I want to kill your precious little boy toy there?" Damon asked with a smirk "I'll kill them both if it saves this town."

"Screw you Damon! I can't believe I lied to protect you. Burn in hell." Caroline spat at him and stormed off back into the Impala and slammed the door shut

"Hey, take it easy!" Dean said to Caroline. Dean shut the backdoor to the Impala and walked over to Damon who was still standing there with a smirk. "Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours bloodsucker."

"Stop trying to break the curse of the sun and the moon and I won't kill you." Damon said

"Sun and the moon? Look, you've got the wrong curse there pretty boy. Maybe you should read up on your town curses before you come storming in here with a demonically possessed teenager and try to kill me." Dean said and walked back over to the car, started it up, and drove around a stunned Damon who was still standing there in the middle of the road.

* * *

"Charles Winchester." Castiel said and out the journal back down in front of Sam "I met him once, a long…long time ago."

"You sure? Or…is that just the liquor talking?" Sam asked

"I'm sure!" Cas snapped back

"Okay!" Sam said "So…you were there when they made this stone?"

"Yep. Powerful witch made that thing…Bennett I think her name was." Cas said started dozing off in his chair

"Bennett…Bonnie's ancestor. You know who else was there?" Sam asked

"Uh…Gilbert, Forbes, Lockwood…Winchester…and uh, me. Oh, no wait, there was uh…Palmer too. Not a founding family, but they were on the council and they were there." Cas shrugged "Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam said and finished writing down the last names as Cas passed out in the chair he was sitting in

A few minutes later after Sam did more research on the family names Castiel gave him, Dean and Caroline walked into the room lugging an unconscious Jeremy in there with him and laying him down on the bed.

"Uh…what's going on?" Sam asked confused and walked up to them

"Well, first, we found our spirit for the ritual. By the way, she's crazy as hell and tried to kill Caroline." Dean sighed "And second, on our way back here, we got ambushed by a vampire and this guy. Jeremy Gilbert, currently possessed by a demon." Dean said and looked over at Caroline and she gave him a silent thank you for not telling Sam about Damon yet.

"Gilbert…possessed by a demon?" Sam asked and walked over to where he wrote down the names "…Did you happen to get the ghosts last name?"

"I think she said Palmer while I was leaving, why?" Dean asked

"That's it!" Sam said

"What?" Caroline asked completely confused

"Bennett, Forbes, Gilbert, Winchester, Castiel; all our ancestors and well, Cas, were there when the stone was made!" Sam said "All we have to do is get Lockwood, which I'm betting is the werewolf, and then we can get on with this ritual!"

"Nice detective work there Sammy." Dean said

"So, all we gotta do is see if this stone glows for Tyler and that's it?" Caroline asked

"Well, we still gotta test Cas…when he's conscious." Sam said and looked over at him "And this Gilbert kid too, but yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Then we have to find some cursed place to do this thing." Dean sighed

"What?" Sam asked

"Bonnie called Caroline. Said that if we don't do this ritual in some cursed place…we could all die." Dean sighed

"Great," Sam sighed and just noticed the bandages around Dean's arm, he would have to ask him about that later. "Any idea where there are cursed places around here?" Sam asked Caroline and she just shrugged "This could be harder than we thought…"

* * *

Sam put a blanket on Cas since it looked like he was going to stay there passed out for the rest of the night. And Dean seemed to be glued to the TV, watching _Dr. Sexy MD. _

"What's going on?" Sam asked Dean

"Make out session in the elevator, same as always." Dean sighed

"So…what happened with that ghost? Did she do something to your arm?" Sam asked

"Uh…no, I scarped it on one of the crates in there." Dean shrugged "Better go change the bandages." Dean said and got up and walked into the bathroom

Sam sat there for a minute and was tempted to change the channel on Dean, but he knew Dean would notice. After a few minutes of not being able to take watching _Dr. Sexy MD _anymore, Sam went to check on Dean in the bathroom and caught him with the bandages still off and the vampire bite from Caroline on his arm, fully exposed.

"What the hell? Dean, that's not a scrape!" Sam said and grabbed his arm "…Who bit you?"

Dean let out a long sigh. "Caroline." Dean stated "That crazy ass ghost staked her right through the stomach, she lost a lot of blood and there was no way in hell I was driving back here with a blood deprived vampire." Dean said "That's like driving with a hungry lion in the car and you're the steak."

"Oh…" Sam said and clenched his jaw a little bit "Did you like it?"

Dean looked up at Sam as if he had three heads. "Did you trip and hit your head Sammy? It's a _vampire_ bite, okay? Last I checked, I am not some vampire's man whore that let's them bite me whenever they want." Dean said

"Right…I know that." Sam said and nodded

"…I think you need some sleep Sam, you've been up the past two nights doing nothing but reading about this town's messed up history." Dean said

"Yeah, your probably right. Night Dean." Sam said

"Night." Dean said


	7. You Won't Feel A Thing

**A/N: **SURPRISE! Another chapter today because I love you all. So Sammy got a little jealous back there with finding out Caroline bit Dean ;) Jeremy is currently possessed and Cas is passed out drunk in the room :P And now, after they see if Jeremy and Cas work for the spell, they have to track down Tyler and see if he works AND they still have to find a cursed place to do the ritual or else…bad things could happen. Not to mention now that Damon pretty much hates the Winchesters now and would do **anything** and work with _**anyone**_ to get rid of them. So, I hope you guys like this chapter! And as a warning, this chapter is actually pretty long compared to the other chapters ;) xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Questions **

**EtherealDemon: **Dean totally liked being bitten by Care. If there's a tally then I vote for a Dean/Care pairing. What other pairings are you going with?

_I haven't really decided on that yet, all I had was Dean/Caroline & Sam/Caroline, but I'm open to suggestions in that department ;) _

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel: **The whole situation with Tyler and Caroline…has he turned on her yet or is this before Jules told Tyler the semi-truth?

_Jules has told him the semi-truth, but Tyler hasn't left yet. Which is kinda going to make it a little difficult for them to get Tyler to agree to help them since Jules is also still there and she's not exactly a big fan of vampires as we all know. The Winchesters and Caroline are going after Tyler in the next chapter so it will be better explained there. _

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: **You Won't Feel A Thing

Castiel started to move around uncomfortably in his chair, he regretted passing out in the chair as soon as he felt how sore he was from how he was sleeping. He slowly sat up straight in the chair before taking the blanket off of him and getting up and stretching. He looked around the room and saw Dean passed out in one bed and Jeremy passed out in another, and as soon as the bathroom door opened up, there was Sam.

"How drunk was I last night?" Cas asked and started rubbing his head as the headache started hitting him now

"Not bad compared to the other times." Sam shrugged

"Who's that?" Castiel asked and pointed to Jeremy

"Our possible demon for the curse." Sam said

"Oh." Cas said and suddenly grabbed his head as soon as Dean's cell phone started going off "Ow, make it stop." Cas sighed

Sam walked over to Dean's phone and saw that it was Caroline calling him. _Of course she calls him_, Sam thought to himself before answering.

"Hello?" Sam answered

"Sam?" Caroline asked confused

"Dean's still asleep." Sam said

"Oh, alright then, uh, do you wanna go with me to go check this place out? Bonnie called me earlier and said she thinks she found out about some place that's cursed or enchanted or something, but she can't go, she has Stefan going with her to the tomb today, I guess they have to get something from there for the spell." Caroline said

"Sure." Sam said "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Alright, bye." Caroline said and hung up

Sam hung up the phone and tossed it to Castiel who somehow managed to catch it even though he was barely conscious at the moment.

"Keep an eye on Jeremy until Dean wakes up." Sam said

"Yeah…I'll try." Cas said as Dean's phone started going off again and this time it was just an alarm for him to wake up

Cas wanted to hand the phone to Sam again, but he was already gone and instead Cas just got up and threw the phone at Dean's unconscious body. "Wake up."

"Ow!" Dean hissed and sat up in bed now and shut off his phone "What was that for?"

"It was too loud." Cas said and walked back over to his chair and sat down, holding his head.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked and yawned

"Vampire…hunting something." Cas mumbled

"What?" Dean asked confused

"He went somewhere with that blonde vampire…what's her name?" Cas asked

"Caroline." Dean stated

"Yeah, her. He said to watch demon boy over there…and me." Cas said

"Babysitting a hungover angel and a possessed teenager, perfect Sunday." Dean sighed and got out of bed

"Yeah, perfect." Cas said "Stop making so much noise."

* * *

"So, what is this place again?" Sam asked as they were walking around the ruins of what Sam guessed used to be a mansion of some kind

"The old Lockwood Mansion." Caroline said "Or at least, what's left of it."

"And what makes Bonnie think this place is cursed?" Sam asked

"Emily used to help out the Lockwoods a lot, so maybe she put down a curse here once. All I know is, Bonnie said we have to find this symbol somewhere." Caroline said and handed Sam the piece of paper that Bonnie drew an all too familiar symbol on, one that's usually meant to keep the demons away.

"Looks…promising." Sam sighed and handed the paper back to Caroline and spotted stairs that went underground "Should we check out down there?"

"Sure." Caroline said and followed Sam down the stairs "You check out down there and I'll check over here." Caroline said and Sam nodded as he walked off towards the other end of the cellar.

Caroline wandered around the room where Tyler usually locked himself up during the full moon. She looked along all the walls and saw nothing promising there, just mostly scratch marks on the walls from the times Tyler has shifted down here and kept himself locked up. No symbols like Bonnie drew. She was about to walk out and go check the room across from this one when all the sudden, she smelled an all too familiar smell and felt her fangs coming. Only this time, for some reason, she couldn't keep her fangs from coming out. Caroline walked out into the hallway and followed the scent of blood and felt her heart sink when she realized the scent was leading her right to Sam. She walked in there and saw Sam, bleeding from his arm.

"What happened?" Caroline asked and stood in the doorway, hoping that the terrible lighting in the cellar would keep him from seeing her with her fangs.

"I tripped." Sam said

"I didn't hear you fall." Caroline said

"Sorry I don't trip loudly." Sam said and shrugged

"Aren't you gonna take care of that?" Caroline asked

"Yeah…unless your hungry?" Sam asked and held out his arm to her as she stared at the blood

"No." Caroline said and shook her head "What's gotten into you Sam?" Caroline asked confused "You know I don't bite people."

"Yeah, well, Dean must not be a person then." Sam said

"…You saw-"

"Of course I saw it! I'm not blind Caroline!" Sam said

"I didn't want to it's just… Dean offered and…I was hungry from nearly bleeding to death." Caroline sighed "I promise not to bite anyone else."

"I'm not mad at you for that, I get it, you were hungry." Sam sighed

"…Then what are you mad at me for?" Caroline asked

"I don't know" Sam shrugged and looked down at his cut now "I better go take care of this," He said and walked past Caroline and saw her face now finally, that she really was hungry "Hungry?"

"No." Caroline said again

"Caroline, I can see your fangs." Sam said

Caroline quickly put her hand over her mouth to cover them up. "Sorry." She said

"It's fine." Sam smiled "It's your nature. Come on, we better go, I don't think this place is cursed anyway." Sam said and led the way out of the cellar.

Sam went to the back of the car and Caroline followed him, still trying to make her fangs go away but they refused to leave this time. Sam glanced over at her and saw her still trying to make them go away and all he could do was laugh.

"What?" Caroline asked

"Nothing, it's just…funny." Sam said with a smirk

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked and whined a little bit

"Well, first of all, that." Sam said with a smirk "I didn't know vampires whined."

"We do when we can't make our fangs go away. It's embarrassing." Caroline huffed

"Then just drink already," Sam laughed and held his arm out to her "I don't mind."

"…No, I really shouldn't, I mean it's not like I'm dying or anything so-"

"Caroline." Sam said and looked at her

"…Fine." Caroline sighed and walked over to Sam and took his arm, after taking a deep breath and hoping that it would make her fangs finally go away if she ate something, she bit into Sam's arm around where his cut was. It was hard for Caroline to pull away, but she forced herself too and after seeing what she did to Sam, she looked up at him to make sure he was okay. "You okay?"

"A little lightheaded…but I'm good." Sam said and nodded "I think I need to sit down." He said and sat down on the ground with Caroline right next to him

"I'm so sorry! I think I took too-"

'I'm fine Caroline," Sam smiled "I'll live."

"…If you keep bleeding like that you won't." Caroline sighed and bit into her own wrist before making her fangs finally go away. "Here."

"No-"

"You made me drink your blood now I'm making you drink mine." Caroline said "Plus mine helps heal you up, so start drinking before I heal." Caroline said

"Fine." Sam said and started drinking Caroline's blood.

After a few seconds, Sam pushed her wrist away and Caroline watched as her wrist healed up almost as instantly as he gave it back to her.

"Feel better?" Caroline asked

"Yeah." Sam said and noticed that Caroline was trying to hold back a smile "What?" Sam asked

"You…uh, here." Caroline smiled and wiped the blood off Sam's mouth "You had a little blood there." Caroline laughed

"Thanks." Sam said

"Come on, let's go check on Dean. I'll call Bonnie and let her know that this isn't the place." Caroline said and helped Sam up from off the ground and he brushed himself off.

* * *

"…Staring at the phone won't make it call her by itself." Cas spoke up from behind Dean and he turned around to face him

"How long have you been there?" Dean asked

"Long enough to see you staring at Caroline's name in your phone for the past ten minutes." Cas sighed and sat down on the bed next to Jeremy "How much longer until you think he'll wake up?"

"I don't know, he hit the ground pretty hard last night." Dean shrugged and closed his phone

"Don't you think we should see if he's the demon we're looking for?" Cas asked and picked up his arm and dropped it as it fell down against the bed, he was still out like a light

"You think I'll work while he's unconscious?" Dean asked

"It should." Castiel said and grabbed the stone off of the dressed "_Blood of a demon_" He said and put it in Jeremy's hand. It took it a minute, but it finally started glowing brightly. "There's our demon." Cas said "Question is…where do you wanna keep him until the ritual, we can't exactly keep him locked up in here."

"…I think I know a good place for him." Dean said "We have to wait until Caroline and Sam get back though."

"They are back." Castiel said

"…What?" Dean asked confused

"I heard the car pull up five minutes ago." Castiel shrugged

"And you didn't tell me?" Dean asked

"I thought you heard the car!" Castiel said

Dean let out a long sigh and walked outside and saw Caroline leaning up against the car, waiting for Sam to get off the phone from whoever he was talking to.

"So, what happened?" Dean asked

"We couldn't find anything." Caroline shrugged "But I think Bonnie might have found another place."

"You think Sam can handle it by himself?" Dean asked

"I guess…" Caroline said "Why?"

"Because it's either you, or an angel with a really bad hangover helping me move demon boy over to the warehouse of crazy spirits." Dean said

"Alright, I'll help." Caroline laughed

* * *

"You know…I don't think it was a good idea to leave Jeremy in there with a crazy ghost who happens to have holy water now thanks to you." Caroline said and Dean locked the doors on the warehouse

"It won't hurt him…much. Mostly the demon though." Dean said "I think they'll be fine. Plus she's also convincing him to help us."

"You call torturing convincing?" Caroline asked

"Well…yeah." Dean said

"You're unbelievable." Caroline laughed "I feel sorry for Jeremy though, but, how are we going to get normal Jeremy back after the ritual?"

"I think Cas can help us with that, comes with being an angel." Dean said

"I guess that comes in handy." Caroline said

"Yeah, it does." Dean shrugged "So, how are you doing with the whole…blood thing, since yesterday?"

"Oh, uh…I-" Caroline said and started tripping over her own words before she took a deep breath and decided to just go ahead and say it. "I was hungry earlier and I kinda fed off Sam. He hurt himself while we were looking and I couldn't make my damn fangs go away, he offered and well…you get it, right?"

"Yeah, more then you know." Dean sighed

"…What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused

"I was a vampire once…not too long ago actually." Sam said and shrugged

"What do you mean that you _were_ a vampire?" Caroline asked "You can't just change your mind once you are one."

"You can, with whatever type of vampire I was. If you didn't drink any human blood, you could be changed back. It was pretty damn hard to keep myself from draining everyone around me dry, but I survived until they changed me back." Dean said

"Lucky. I wish I had a choice like that. No one even told me what would have happened if I didn't feed until after I already had blood." Caroline sighed "If I didn't feed I would have died in two days. Personally, I would have chosen death."

"Why?" Dean asked

"I hate being this…monster." Caroline sighed

"You don't mean that." Dean sighed "I mean, believe me, I know how hard it is but, if you died, you wouldn't be here right now. Me and Sam would have probably come to town and killed just about every vampire in this place, now would you really want that to happen?" Dean asked with a smirk

"No…probably not." Caroline said and smiled a little "Not all of my after life has sucked then I guess, there have been some good parts to it." Caroline shrugged "I just wish I had a choice like you had."

"I'm sure a lot of people wish that too." Dean sighed "But you'll be okay Care, you've got pretty good control over it already, the bloodlust."

"Yeah, I had a good teacher in the bloodlust department." Caroline said and smiled a little "Wait…did you just call me Care?"

"You have something against people calling you that?" Dean asked

"No, it's just I'm used to you calling me Blondie and Barbie, like Damon does all the time." Caroline smiled "Care is nice though, my friends call me that a lot."

"Good to know." Dean said "Uh, Care I was-"

"Shh." Caroline said quickly and started looking around them

"What?" Dean whispered

"I think someone's watching us." Caroline said back quietly as she continued looking around the forest surrounding them and listening, trying to hear that whispering she heard earlier. "We better leave…" Caroline said and Dean nodded and they both head back to the Impala, unaware that Damon was watching them with a unlikely ally, Jules, at his side.


	8. When The Sun Goes Down

**A/N: **Okay, so I think it's pretty much been decided that this story will most likely end in Dean/Caroline now. When I first started writing this, I thought it was going to be Sam/Caroline, but I really like Dean/Caroline now and there moments are just easier for me to write for some reason ;)

**

* * *

Questions: **

**EtherealDemon: **Was Sam being jealous that Care fed on Dean?

_Yes. It probably was a bit drastic of me to make Sam go sa far to basically hurt himself just to get a little attention from Caroline. But basically, he was jealous. _

Is this another brotherly love triangle over a TVD chick?

_Yep. I love my Caroline to pieces. I want people to fight over her for once instead of her always being someone's second choice. I want someone that's really in love with her to really fight FOR her. I guess basically, I want Caroline to get what she deserves for once, and that's someone who really loves her ;) _

**Dark-Supernatural-Angel: **I LOVE it that Dean told Caroline about his brief time of when he was a vampire…did Damon and Jules overhear that?

_Yeah, they heard it. I don't think they'll really be able to use that against him in any way, but the main thing was that Damon and Jules were keeping a close eye on Dean and Caroline. _

**Eighp: **

_I sent you a message to your inbox, it'd be way too long to explain everything here ;) _

And with that, onto the chapter! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Eight: **When The Sun Goes Down

Two days and Dean, Caroline, and Sam still couldn't find any cursed place that had the symbol Bonnie drew out for them. And Caroline still hadn't managed to get a hold of Tyler, she knew by now that he was probably avoiding her calls after she explained to Dean what happened to them. Dean knew they were probably going to have to go after Tyler in person if they wanted to get this ritual done and over with. But now, not only could they not find the place or get Tyler, but they also had a deadline now too, until the lunar eclipse, or as they called it appropriately in the spell book Bonnie had, the 'Red Moon'. And that lunar eclipse was only a week away now. If they didn't do it on the night of the Red Moon, they would have to wait until the next total lunar eclipse to break it. Things just kept getting worse and worse for them now.

And to top everything off for Dean, he found himself thinking about Caroline more and more, and it scared him really. He just didn't know how to stop it, even though he really wished he could so he could focus on the seriousness of the entire situation. They could all die in a week if this spell doesn't go off perfectly, and all he could think about was the bubbly blonde haired vampire. What made it worse was that Cas kept pointing it out to Dean every five minutes, reminding him for once he cared about someone for once that wasn't blood related to him. In fact, it bothered him that right this minute, he was thinking about how he hadn't heard from Caroline since yesterday afternoon, Sam hadn't either, and that really wasn't like her, she would already be over here, ready to go looking for the enchanted place they are trying to find or trying to go track down Tyler.

"Hey, you heard from Caroline yet?" Dean asked Sam as he walked back into the room

"No, why?" Sam asked

"It's just weird that she hasn't tried to call either one of us yet." Dean shrugged

"Someone sounds love sick." Castiel sighed as he kept reading the journal he had in front of him

"Shut up Cas, don't you have a liquor store to go drink dry or something?" Dean asked and got up from where he was sitting and grabbed his phone and saw that Caroline _still_ hadn't called "I'm going to go check on her, stay here with Cas and make sure that he doesn't eat all my pie."

"Yes Dean, because eating all of your pie is my top priority today." Castiel said

Dean didn't even bother to say anything back to Cas as he walked out of the room and Cas finally put down the journal he was reading.

"Poor soul." Cas sighed

"…What do you mean?" Sam asked confused

"…Isn't it a bit obvious by now? Or are you as oblivious as Dean now too?" Castiel asked and saw the blank look still on Sam's face. "…The having trouble sleeping, barely eating, checking his phone every five seconds, is it really that hard to see that your brother is actually learning about how to care for people other then you, the car, and himself?"

"Dean can be caring when he wants to." Sam said simply and shrugged "He can surprise you sometimes."

"Right," Castiel sighed and grabbed the piece of pie that was on the table next to him now "So that explains why he hasn't noticed yet that I've eaten about half of his pie?" Cas asked

"…Okay, so that is a little unlike Dean." Sam sighed "He'll be fine, he'll be back to his old self in no time."

* * *

Dean knocked on Caroline's front door and after a few minutes pf no one answering, he tried to open the front door and it was unlocked. Dean walked into the house and noticed a note that was left in the living room, it was from Caroline's mom, letting her know she left for work, apparently she hadn't even come downstairs yet, if she even was still in the house. Dean made his way upstairs and knocked on Caroline's bedroom door and waited for her to say anything to let him know she was still in there.

"Who is it?" Caroline asked

"Dean." Dean said

"…Dean?" Caroline asked strangely and got off her bed and opened up her bedroom door "How did you get in my house?"

"I'm guessing with you really don't have to worry about locking the front door much anymore since you got your fangs, huh?" Dean asked with a smirk and walked past Caroline into her bedroom

"Not really." Caroline shrugged "It wouldn't do much good in stopping a vampire or werewolf either, they'd just break the lock, so why even bother" Caroline said and sat back down on her bed

"What's wrong with you today? It's almost noon and your still in bed? By the time the sun comes up your usually already bugging me and Sam to wake up." Dean said and laughed a little

"I know, I guess I just don't…feel good today." Caroline shrugged

"Vampires have sick days?" Dean asked

"I'm not sick." Caroline said and laughed a little "I just feel like crap. I've been in here thinking way too long."

"Thinking about what?" Dean asked

"…Teenage vampire stuff." Caroline said with a smirk

"Anything you can tell a non teenage vampire about?" Dean asked

"I guess" Caroline shrugged and Dean sat down on the edge of Caroline's bed "…What was it like for you, while you were a vampire?"

"…The usual I guess." Dean sighed "Wanting to attack everything that had a neck and a heart beat."

As soon as he said that, he started hearing Caroline crying softly and he turned towards her and saw her wiping away tears from her eyes.

"…Was it something I said?" Dean asked confused

"No." Caroline said "I'm sorry, it's just…it's even worse now then how it was before."

"What's worse now?" Dean asked and scooted over closer to Caroline

"The blood thing. Ever since I was able to drink yours and Sam's blood and manage to pull away, being around everyone who has a pulse is like torture! I used to be able to control it pretty well, but now it's ten times worse because I want blood _so badly_ and I know I can pull away, but I don't know if I'll be able to do that again. It was hard enough as it is when I had to pull away from you. And with Sam, I nearly made him pass out, probably would have been out for a few hours if I hadn't given him some of my blood." Caroline said "…I'm still the same screw up Caroline I was before I was changed." Caroline said and wiped more tears away from her eyes

"Hey," Dean said "I don't' know what you were like before all of this, but you are not a bad person Caroline. Your just fighting against something that most vampires I've ever met don't have the strength to fight against."

"I'm not strong." Caroline said "I'm still the weak, shallow, neurotic, insecure, control freak I was before…but worse."

"I don't know which Caroline your talking about, because the one I know is the exact opposite of all that." Dean said

"Yeah, well, if you knew the old me, you'd hate me." Caroline said

"I doubt that." Dean said with a smirk "So, you wanna stay in here and sulk all day or do you wanna go try to get a hold of your little werewolf buddy Tyler?"

"Honestly, I'd rather sulk today." Caroline said and sank down into her bed and pulled the comforters over herself

"Alright," Dean sighed and got up off of Caroline's bed and started slowly walking towards the bedroom door. "Stay up here, sulk all day, miss out on the nice day outside, miss out on all the wonderful things…just outside this door."

"Stop guilt tripping me!" Caroline whined

"Who said I was guilt tripping you?" Dean asked with a smirk as Caroline sat up in bed now and glared at him

"I hate you." Caroline mumbled and got out of bed

"Sure you do, just get dressed so we can go find this damn dog that you call your friend." Dean laughed and walked out of the room only for Caroline to throw a pillow at the back of his head and when Dean turned around to look at her she was already at her door with a smile on her face and she shut the door and he heard her laughing on the other side of the door.

"I'll get you back for that." Dean said

"Sure you will." Caroline laughed

* * *

"Okay, this place is really creepy." Sam said as him as Castiel walked through the graveyard where Bonnie sent them today. "Even in daylight."

"It's also really familiar." Castiel said and looked around the empty field that was littered with dead branches from the trees around them and there were wooden crosses sticking out of the ground signaling what must have been graves under their feet.

"You've been here before?" Sam asked

"I think so…" Castiel sighed and walked towards one of the crosses sticking out of the ground and saw the symbol they were looking for carved into one of the crosses "Whatever this place is, it's the one we're looking for."

"It's on all the crosses." Sam said looking around now at all the crosses and everyone of them had the same symbol.

"…Not just the crosses." Castiel said and walked over to the dead patch in the middle of the field where the symbol was burned into the ground and Sam walked up next to him and saw it.

"Creepy and cursed, this is defiantly our place." Sam sighed

"It should be creepy," Castiel sighed "It's the witch burial grounds."

"Of course it is." Sam said "Let's get out of here."

Castiel was following Sam out of the graveyard when all the sudden something flashed quickly in front of them and Sam heard a low growl that was dangerously close to them.

"I am not in the mood for any supernatural shit today." Sam sighed

"Lucky you, neither am I." Castiel said and grabbed Sam by the shoulder and in an instant, Castiel got them back to the motel room safe and sound

"Thanks." Sam said and Cas silently nodded "What do you think that was back there?"

"Sounded like a wolf," Cas sighed "And looked like a vampire."

"A vampire and a werewolf working together?" Sam asked confused

"It could happen. Their not _really_ mortal enemies. And apparently, you piss them off enough, they'll work together."

"What did me and Dean even do? All we've done the whole time we have been here is look for people with this stupid Bloodstone thing! That's not bothering anyone!" Sam said

"Yeah, well, from that journal thing I read earlier, there's another curse and they probably think you and Dean are breaking that one since the one you are really trying to break, no one has heard about for over a hundred years since my brothers destroyed that thing, or tried to at least." Castiel sighed

"The sun and moon curse?" Sam asked "I heard Caroline talk about it once but she never really said what it was about. Why don't they want that curse broken?"

"Oh, they do want it broken." Cas said "Angels have been watching them fight back and forth over it for years. Werewolves break it, they can become a wolf whenever they want while vampires are stuck with walking around at night forever; but vampires break it, they can walk around in the day and wolves are stuck changing during the full moon for forever." Cas sighed

"If they both wanna break it so badly, then why work together?" Sam asked

"That I can't figure out. They must have made a deal of some kind, their probably protecting someone or something. They must think you and Dean are after it." Cas shrugged and walked over an d grabbed his piece of pie from earlier

"…You know what they need to break the curse?" Sam asked

"Moonstone, which vampires have. Uh, doppelganger, vampires have that one too. A vampire, which is pretty obvious that the vampires have that too. And a werewolf." Castiel said "Which as you can imagine, they really don't wanna help out vampires anytime soon."

"Why would they think me and Dean want to break the curse then if we're not even werewolves or vampires?" Sam asked

"Beats me," Cas said "Werewolves will kill just about anything if they pose even the slightest threat. And all vampires around here seem to be as paranoid as hell, so I take it that they'll kill anything they don't like right at this point." Castiel said and ate his pie

"So they don't really hate us, they're just scared of us?" Sam asked

"Pretty much." Cas shrugged "They're just two species that are paranoid as hell that in a few days, not only are a few of them gonna die, but that one will be stuck wandering around for the rest of their lives carrying the curse."

"We need to talk to them then." Sam said

"And how do you plan on getting a paranoid vampire and a kill crazy werewolf to sit down and listen to you say that you're not trying to break their little sun and moon curse?" Cas asked

"…I need to call Dean." Sam sighed and took out his cell phone and started calling Dean.

* * *

"What's with the serious face?" Caroline asked Dean as he got off the phone

"I think Sam and Cas almost had a run in with you little friend Damon when they went looking at that graveyard today for Bonnie." Dean said "Apparently, he's working with wolves now because he's that desperate to kill us."

"God, has everyone jumped onto the crazy train in this town!" Caroline hissed "He didn't go after them did he?"

"Sam and Cas? No. Cas got them out of there before they could even start circling them like sharks." Dean sighed "But Sam thinks it's a good idea for you to go talk to your friend Damon there and try to explain to him that we're not trying to break his little curse he's so paranoid about."

"Sitting Damon down and trying to explain something like that to him is like trying to read a novel to a kid with some serious ADHD problems." Caroline sighed "He won't listen to just me."

"Yeah, and he won't exactly listen to me and Sam either. What about his brother? You said he had a brother." Dean said

"He does. But not only does he refuse to listen to Stefan, but Stefan took his girlfriend Elena, Jeremy's sister, out of town to get away from all this craziness." Caroline sighed

"Smart man." Dean said and then he finally thought of something that might work. "You think your little vampire friend will listen to reasoning from an angel?"

"…Maybe." Caroline said and shrugged "You think Cas will go with me?"

"I don't think he'd turn down a chance to go scare a vampire a little bit." Dean said with a smirk


	9. On Sleepless Roads

**A/N: **I was watching Supernatural yesterday, there was pretty much this day long marathon on and one of the last episodes they showed was in Season 5, Episode 7; The Curious Case of Dean Winchester. I love the ending, when Dean gives that little speech to Bobby, it shows how much he really does care about family even though he doesn't like to show it a lot ;) Anyway, moving on to the story. xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: **On Sleepless Roads

"So…you want me…and her," Castiel said and pointed over to Caroline "To go talk to the vampire that has been trying to kill you and Sam since the day you set foot into this place?"

"…Pretty much, yeah." Dean said and nodded

"…I'm gonna need another drink for that one." Castiel said and ordered another drink from the bartender there in the Mystic Grill

"You know, for an angel, you sure do drink a lot." Caroline said

"I'm not the only one with a drinking problem." Castiel said and Dean glared at him

"Dean?" Caroline asked confused

"What? No, not me." Dean sighed

"Sam." Castiel blurted out

"…Sam? He really doesn't seem like the type to drink a lot." Caroline said

"Not alcohol at least." Cas said and started drinking his drink

"Dean, what's he talking about?" Caroline asked

"Nothing, he's drunk, you've seen him, he's had like five drinks already." Dean said

"Dean." Caroline said and stared at him now

"…I'll tell you outside." Dean grumbled and glared at Castiel "Thanks a lot Cas." Dean said before getting up

"Thank you for telling the truth Cas." Caroline smiled and quickly kissed Castiel on the cheek before catching up to Dean who was still glaring at Cas before following Caroline outside "Care to explain what he was talking about with Sam in there?"

"Look, Sam doesn't really like to talk about it, and for that matter, I really don't like talking about it either." Dean sighed

"What was so bad about it? People have drinking problems, or…drug problems?" Caroline asked curiously

"No…you could say Sam had a problem with uh, drinking…demon blood." Dean said

"…Demon blood?" Caroline asked "Like…seriously blood from demons?"

"Yeah." Dean said and nodded "If he drinks demon blood, he gets all these…well, powers. The demon blood also kinda made him into something…really bad."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked

"Basically, if I didn't know the guy, I would have been hunting him." Dean said and Caroline understood what Dean meant now.

"Oh…that bad?" Caroline asked

"Pretty much. It's not pretty, that's for damn sure." Dean said

"Where is Sam anyway?" Caroline asked

"He said he was gonna catch up on some sleep, but, talking about all this demon blood stuff is making me a little paranoid." Dean sighed "I'm gonna go check on Sam, you and Cas go talk some sense into Salvatore, okay?"

"Alright." Caroline said and Dean walked off towards the Impala and Caroline walked back inside and over to Cas who was about halfway done with his drink again. "Come on Cas, let's go find Damon."

"Okay." Cas said and finished off his drink

* * *

Caroline stood outside the Salvatore Boarding House with Cas right at her side, barely able to stand up without wobbling a little bit, but at least he was able to stand up still for now.

"Wait a few minutes before coming in there, okay?" Caroline asked Cas

"Alright." Cas said and nodded in agreement.

Caroline walked into the Boarding House as quietly as she could, trying her best to hear if Damon was here or where in the house he was exactly. After a few seconds, she finally heard someone moving something around upstairs before walking down the steps and Damon stopped in his tracks when he saw Caroline in the house.

"Blondie, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be out playing with your boy toys like you always are lately." Damon said with a smirk before walking all the way down the stairs past her and sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"I came here to talk to you Damon." Caroline said and followed him into the living room

"To me? I feel honored" Damon said sarcastically

"Would you cut the crap Damon! I know you hate the Winchesters, but that doesn't give you any right to team up with _Jules_ of all people to try to kill them because you _think_ they are trying to break the curse of the sun and the moon, which their not by the way." Caroline said

"And why am I supposed to believe you?" Damon asked "You'd say _anything _to protect your precious little Winchesters."

"You can't kill the Winchesters!" Castiel said appearing in the room…only facing the wrong way

"Cas, over here." Caroline said from behind him

"Oh," He said as he turned around to face Caroline and Damon now "…You can't kill the Winchesters!"

"And you are?" Damon asked

"Castiel, I am an angel of the lord." He said and slurred a little bit

"And I'm supposed to let some drunken so called angel, which doesn't exist , stop me from doing whatever I want?" Damon asked Caroline "I know you don't want me to kill them Caroline, but this is pathetic, really? Sneaking someone into the house, that's incredibly drunk, and claims he's an angel. Everyone knows angels don't exist, just like how god or Lucifer doesn't either."

"Then explain Jeremy." Caroline said "He's possessed by a demon at the moment. For demons to exist, that means there's Lucifer; Lucifer means God exists too, and God means angels." Caroline said and pointed to Cas

"You call _this_ an angel?" Damon asked

"I'm a very poor example of one, but I am an angel." Castiel said

"Look, I don't care what you two say or do to try to stop me, but I'm still going to-"

"Your father never really hated you." Castiel blurted out to Damon

"…What?" Damon asked while Caroline stared at him confused

"Your father, he never hated you. He just _hated _how you chose to live." Castiel sighed "He had higher hopes for you. You were supposed to be the example for Stefan."

"I never _needed_ my father's approval." Damon spat at him

"Yeah, you kinda did." Castiel said "In fact, to this very day, you still do. Because deep down inside your just a scared little boy with serious daddy issues."

"I don't know who you think you are," Damon said and got closer to Castiel "But you need to leave, now." Damon hissed

"I don't think so." Castiel said and out his hand on Damon's shoulder and before Damon could do anything, he collapsed onto the couch in pain

"What did you do to him?" Caroline asked confused

"Something similar to what I do to demons." Cas sighed "I just can't exactly send him back to hell though. But I think he gets the point now."

"Remind me not to ever tick you off." Caroline sighed and walked over to Damon "Will you stop being an ass for five minutes and listen to us now?"

* * *

"Sam…Sam…Sammy!" Dean said

"What?" Sam asked half asleep

"Just checking on you" Dean said with a smirk

"For the tenth time Dean, I'm not on demon blood again. I've been here the entire time, sleeping. If I wanted it that badly, I would have gone after that Jeremy kid in the warehouse." Sam mumbled and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep

Dean would have said something back to Sam, probably just to annoy him and keep him awake because he had nothing better to do until he heard from Cas and Caroline, but before he could, his cell phone went off and there she was.

"What happened?" Dean asked as he answered the phone

"I think we finally got through to him," Caroline said "It's hard to tell since "It's hard to tell though since Cas did this weird…pain thing to him every five minutes, but I think he said something about leaving us alone now…or he was telling me and Cas to leave him alone…I really have no idea."

"Well, good job anyway…I think." Dean said "You think Cas can get you guys back here?"

"As long as he stops doing whatever he was doing to Damon…and he can stand up straight, I think we'll be fine. If we're not there in a few minutes, he took me back to the Mystic Grill." Caroline said before hanging up

* * *

Dean walked into the Mystic Grill and right there ahead of him was Caroline and Castiel, sitting at the bar. Caroline wasn't drinking, from what Dean saw, she was mostly trying to make sure Cas didn't fall out of his chair. But compared to how most times Dean had seen Cas drunk, he was still pretty good for now, probably wouldn't be much longer though until he went over his limit from the looks of it.

"Alright, come on Cas, let's get you out of here." Dean sighed

"But, I'm not-"

"Yeah, you're done. You'll be paying for this tomorrow as it is." Dean said and Caroline helped steady Cas as he stood up

"I can stand up by myself." Cas said

Caroline looked over at Dean to see if she really should let him stand up by himself and Dean shook his head no, he knew it would be better if Caroline led him to the car. Because, aside from Cas and his weird angel powers, Caroline was the strongest one there out of the group. Caroline got Castiel into the car and as soon as he sat down, he passed out almost right away. Caroline and Dean didn't say much of anything on the drive back, mostly because they wanted to stay quiet for a sleeping Cas in the back seat. But once they got back to the motel, Dean dragged Cas out of the car and into the room while Caroline walked over to Sam who was outside talking to someone on his phone. Dean knew she was probably going to ask Sam about the demon blood thing, he didn't know what there was really left to say about it though, but Dean knew Caroline would find something to say.

"So…you feel better now?" Caroline asked Sam as he got off the phone "I know you were really tired earlier."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said and nodded "How did things go with Cas?"

"Uh…interesting." Caroline said and laughed a little bit "I've never been around him drunk long enough to know how funny he can actually be until now."

"He seems to gain a sense of humor when he's on the verge of not being able to stand." Sam smiled

"Hey Sam…if I ask you something, promise not to get mad?" Caroline asked

"Alright." Sam said and nodded

"…Why did you drink demon blood?" Caroline asked

"…Dean told you, huh?" Sam sighed and Caroline nodded "I don't know. I thought I was helping people. When I was able to send the demons back to hell…I was helping people. But, I didn't see what it was really doing to me in the end and, I had to stop." Sam shrugged

"Well, if it's as bad as you and Dean say it is, then I'm glad you stopped." Caroline said and quickly kissed Sam on the cheek before walking away back into the room to go check on how Dean was doing with Cas in there

"He ate all my pie!" Dean said, finally noticing what Cas had been doing the past two days

"You're just realizing that _now?" _Sam asked and laughed a little bit as he walked into the room behind Caroline

"When he wakes up, let me know, because I'm killing him." Dean said as he walked past Caroline and Sam to the door

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked and trying to keep from laughing

"Where do you think? To get more pie and keep it away from Cas!" Dean said and walked out the door leaving Sam and Caroline left there laughing

"He really does love his pie, doesn't he?" Caroline asked

"You have no idea." Sam said


	10. Is It Too Late?

**A/N: **So, next chapter, everyone is going to go find Tyler, the last person needed for the ritual. I guess this would be kinda considered as a filler chapter, but Dean does have a conversation in here with Bonnie that you all might find interesting ;) And we see a little bit of hungover Cas at the end, but next chapter will be longer, I promise. xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: **Is It Too Late?

Sam rolled over in bed, waking up from his deep, and nearly jumped out of bed when he saw Caroline standing there, watching over him in bed and perfectly still and quiet.

"Jesus! Caroline, you're worse then Cas." Sam sighed and sat up in bed now

"Sorry," Caroline and said and sit down on the bed next to him "Dean told me to come over here for all of us to go try to find Tyler, but when I came over here, he was gone already, so I was waiting for you to wake up." Caroline said and shrugged

"When did you get here?" Sam asked

"Maybe ten minutes ago, I haven't been here long, but who knows how long Dean has been gone." Caroline sighed "Cas isn't here either."

"He has a thing for disappearing, he'll probably pop up later…when he's hungover." Sam said

"Does he drink all the time?" Caroline asked

"Not all the time," Sam said with a smirk "Just recently with everything going on."

"You know, I've seen Cas drunk, and Dean a little tipsy, but I've never seen you drunk, actually, I haven't seen you drink _anything_ alcoholic since I've met you." Caroline said

"If we stay around long enough, you might see me drunk." Sam said

"In that case, I hope you guys stay for a while." Caroline smiled "I'd like to see you and Dean drunk at least once befor you have to…you know, leave." Caroline said

"…We won't be leaving right after the spell is done." Sam said

"But you'll leave the next day." Caroline pointed out

"It's part of the job of being a hunter." Sam sighed "But come on, let's not think about that stuff and leaving right now. How about, since Dean is gone, we go do something fun, relax for an hour or two before going right back to work."

"Okay" Caroline said and brightened up "What do you wanna do?"

"You know everything and everyone in this town, so I think you should decide." Sam said

* * *

Dean stood outside Bonnie's front door, waiting for her to answer. When she finally came to the door, Dean noticed how exhausted she looked now. She looked like she had barely slept in the past few days, she probably hadn't though with getting everything ready for the spell and making sure to get everything perfect so that no one dies.

"Dean, come on in." Bonnie said and stepped aside to let Dean in

"Thanks." Dean said and looked around the living room and saw books piled everywhere with melted candles lining the room. "Busy?"

"No, I was just trying to get everything…somewhat organized." Bonnie said "The spell is longer than I thought it was going to be."

"How long is it?" Dean asked curiously

"Try somewhere around 400 words of Latin." Bonnie sighed

"That long of a spell?" Dean asked shocked

"They really wanted to make sure that no one would attempt to break this spell." Bonnie sighed "But, why are you here? Caroline told me last night that you, her, and Sam were going to track down Tyler today."

"We are." Dean said "I just wanted to ask you if you happened to stumble across something in your reading."

"I've read just about everything in the past three days, so ask away." Bonnie said

"…Is it possible that there's more then one type of vampire?" Dean asked curiously

"Yeah," Bonnie said and nodded "There are a few types actually. Why?"

"How is that possible?" Dean asked

"It's kinda like human evolution. It started with one big bad vampire and vampires started to adapt and change. The ones here in Mystic Falls are pretty close to the original, but there's another one that's even closer, but the Mystic Falls vampires are the closest I've ever met." Bonnie sighed

"So, they're all similar to each other, right? I mean other then the whole sunlight and blood thing?" Dean asked

"…They have their similarities, yes, but why do you wanna know?" Bonnie asked

"I know this is going to sound crazy but, I was a vampire once." Dean said

"…You _were _one once?" Bonnie asked

"Yes. I was changed and stayed clean of human blood and Sam was able to change me back to a human with this cure." Dean said

"Interesting…you must have been the kind of vampire that had those really scary teeth, huh?" Bonnie asked and picked up a book close to her and opened it up to the page with vampires with teeth like how Dean had when he was a vampire

"Yeah." Dean said "So, is that the only vampire that has a cure to turn back into a human?"

"As far as I know, yes." Bonnie said

"You never read anything about any of the others changing back?" Dean asked hopefully

"You mean, specifically, like the vampires from around here?" Bonnie asked with a slight smile on her face

"…Sure, you could say that." Dean said

"There was one, a few years ago." Bonnie sighed "I read about it last night. The witch was performing this ritual, I don't know what it was exactly, but the ritual went of without a problem. A few minutes after the spell was done, everyone that was in that ritual saw a bright blinding white light and they all passed out. Half hour later when they woke up, instead of four humans, and witch, and a vampire; they woke up to five humans and a witch."

"So this bright light, that wasn't part of the spell?" Dean asked

"Nope. From what I can tell, something was wrong in the ritual they preformed, or the witch accidentally read something extra and instead of messing up the spell, it backfired on them, but in a positive way instead of everyone dying." Bonnie said

"I'm guessing a spell backfiring for the better doesn't happen often?" Dean said

"Nope." Bonnie sighed

"…So there's no spell to change a vampire back, like the ones around here?" Dean asked

"…Normally, I wouldn't look into this kinda stuff, even if Caroline asked me, because those spells, **if** there are any, and just as tricky as the one we have to do during the eclipse. And it can backfire and kill, even if we do everything right, it can backfire still." Bonnie sighed "But, you're a good guy Dean…you care about people, even if you don't like to show it. And I know you, and Sam too, care about Caroline. I can't promise you anything, but I'll look, okay?"

"Okay" Dean said and nodded "Let me know when you find something, even if it's not good news."

"Alright." Bonnie said "Have fun hunting down Tyler."

"Yeah, thanks." Dean sighed

"Oh, Dean," Bonnie said "You have wolfs bane?"

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked

"Bring it with you just in case. Tyler is friends with this other werewolf, Jules, she's been a bad influence on him and…he's a bit violent lately. Just, bring it just in case. You and Sam both." Bonnie warned

"Anything else I need to know about Teen Wolf before we go hunting for him?" Bonnie asked

"He used to have a thing for Caroline, so he might take it easy on her, but you and Sam better watch your backs. Werewolves have anger issues." Bonnie said

"I know, I've seen a few in my day." Dean sighed "Thanks again Bonnie."

"No problem." Bonnie said and smiled as Dean walked out of the house.

Once Dean was gone, Bonnie decided to take a break from reading about the ritual and decided to try to find anything about vampires turning back into humans. She knew she probably wouldn't find anything aside from that story she read about the mysterious vampire to human transformation with the bright light. But she figured it was better to look and try to change Caroline back for the brothers, who Bonnie clearly saw that they both had a thing for Caroline, instead of finding out the day after the spell that Dean and Sam had Caroline change _them_ into vampires.

* * *

"You know Sam, I think you were right." Caroline said as they were walking by the lake in the park "I think we just needed a little time off, and you know, the ice cream doesn't hurt either." Caroline smiled

"Everyone needs a little time off, even if it's only for a little while, the time off still helps." Sam smiled back at her

After a minute of silence, Sam's cell phone went off and it was Dean.

"Hope you're ready to go werewolf hunting." Sam said before answering his cell phone "Yes Dean?" Sam asked

"Where the hell are you?" Dean asked "Only one that's here is Cas, and technically he doesn't even count since he's half asleep."

"He must have just got there then, he wasn't there when I left." Sam said

"Well hurry up and get back here, we got a wolf to hunt down. Is Caroline with you?" Dean asked

"Yeah." Sam said

"Hurry up and get back here, the both of you." Dean sighed before hanging up

"He sounds…annoyed." Caroline said

"Yeah. Dean has his moods." Sam sighed "We better go."

* * *

"I'm never drinking again." Castiel mumbled

"That's what you said last time Cas, it only lasted a month." Dean said

"Just…stop yelling" Cas said as Dean held in laughter

A few minutes later, Caroline and Sam walked though the door and the first thing Caroline did was look right at Cas.

"Is he okay?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, he's peachy." Dean said with a smirk "Ready to go wolf hunting?"

"He's still my friend Dean." Caroline sighed

"Yeah, well right now he's the wolf we need for the spell. And according to your friend Bonnie, he's not exactly that friendly anymore." Dean said

"You talked to Bonnie today?" Caroline asked

"Uh…yeah, I got a call from her, she was telling me about…Let's just go hunting." Dean said and walked past Sam and Caroline out the front door

"What's up with him?" Caroline asked

"Who knows." Sam sighed "You coming Cas?" Sam asked

"Have fun." Cas said and put a pillow over his head.

"I'll take that as a no." Sam said

"Goodnight Cas." Caroline said and laughed a little

"Yeah, night." Cas mumbled


	11. Rolling In Deep

**A/N: **Okay, so I hope you guys like this chapter. I was gonna put it up yesterday, but I got pretty much distracted and only finished half of it so…I'm putting it up today ;) Anyway, this chapter is when Dean, Caroline, and Sam all go hunting after Tyler trying to track him down. And Bonnie might have a little bit of news for Dean. No telling weather it's good or bad, you'll just have to read to see. xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: **Rolling In Deep

"You guys just stay here, I'll go to the door. I'll call you if I need you all to come in, okay?" Caroline asked

"I don't know about this Tyler kid Caroline, from what Bonnie told me, he's-"

"He's my friend. Sure, we're kinda in the middle of a fight right now, but he's still my friend Dean." Caroline said and looked over at Sam, waiting for him to say something since she knew he would.

"Just…call us if he does anything." Sam said, pleasantly surprising Caroline

"Okay." Caroline said with a quick smile and got out of the car and walked up to the Lockwood's front door.

"…Just call us, that's all you have to say?" Dean asked

"What do you want me to say Dean? She's a vampire, she's stronger then us, I think she can handle herself." Sam said

"Not around a werewolf she can't!" Dean hissed "Do you know that-"

"A werewolf bite can kill a vampire, yes." Sam sighed. "I know."

"Then how are you so calm about this?" Dean asked

"Dean, last I checked, it's 2 in the afternoon. The full moon is a week away. A werewolf bite is not poisonous in the middle of the day a week before the full moon, while they are human!" Sam said "Since when did you become so paranoid about everything?"

"Since…since I-"

"Decided to care?" Sam asked

"Would all of you stop finishing my sentences! I can speak for myself!" Dean grumbled and Sam just laughed a little bit

"She is pretty special you know." Sam said and looked out the window to see Caroline talking to an older woman at the front door who Sam was guessing was Tyler's mom

"Yeah, she's uh…she's great." Dean sighed

"So what did you go talk to Bonnie about?" Sam asked

"Just about the spell." Dean said

"Come on Dean, I can tell you're lying. You've been on edge ever since you came back from Bonnie's house, and you've been extra protective of Caroline, what happened?" Sam asked

"I just asked her if there was anyway to change a vampire back, since I was able to change back, happy now?" Dean asked

"Dean…if that was even possible, Caroline has already had plenty of blood. And, what if Caroline doesn't even want to change?" Sam asked

"Trust me, she would if she could." Dean said

"Then…why do you want to change her back?" Sam asked

"I…I-"

"He's not here." Caroline said getting back into the car. "His mom said he took off early this morning with Jules and she hasn't heard from him since. She thinks he might be out somewhere by the old Lockwood house since he goes there a lot apparently now." Caroline said

"Alright, so let's go track down a werewolf." Dean said

"I think we should be careful though." Caroline said

"Why?" Sam asked

"…Because the last time I went after Tyler with Jules around…it didn't end so well." Caroline said "Let's just try to talk to him and get out of there."

"I'd be okay with kicking some were wolf ass, but if that's what you want." Dean shrugged and started up the car again as they drove off to go find Tyler.

* * *

Caroline had wandered off from the old Lockwood mansion ruins by herself, she still doesn't really know how she managed that since she had noticed Dean's over protectiveness of her today. But she somehow convinced the both of them that if she was alone and she found Tyler, she'd have a better chance of getting him to agree to helping them in the ritual, if he was the werewolf they were looking for that is. Luckily, she had the Bloodstone with her, so if he agreed, she would test it on him right then and there. Caroline's cell phone started going off and she saw that it was Dean, she knew she should probably answer it otherwise, with his mood today, he'd freak out and think she was being attacked by a pack of werewolves…in the middle of the day, but instead, she ignored the call. A few seconds after that, Caroline swore she heard something moving in the woods.

"…Tyler?" Caroline asked out loud and started looking around the room for something "Tyler?"

There was that sound again of twigs breaking on the ground and then suddenly this very low growl from the trees.

"Tyler if that's you, this isn't funny." Caroline said and started feeling scared now "Please just come out here, I have to talk to you."

Caroline was on the verge of taking off and going back to the safety of Sam and Dean when out of the blue, someone tackled her from behind and pinned her up against one of the trees, and while Caroline was in complete fear, Tyler was having too much fun memorizing just exactly how terrified Caroline looked right in that moment.

"Relax Care, I'm just having a little fun." Tyler laughed

"Ugh! You're such a jerk Tyler." Caroline said and shoved him off of her

"Someone doesn't know how to have fun anymore." Tyler said with a smirk "What's up?"

"I just need your help with something." Caroline said and took the Bloodstone out of her pocket and held it. "Would you mind?"

"What's that?" Tyler asked

"Long story short, it's a Bloodstone. Part of this spell that could save Mystic Falls from all the mystical creatures that come through here and maybe give us a chance to have semi-normal lives." Caroline said

"Really?" Tyler asked

"Really." Caroline said "Now all you have to do is-"

"Caroline," Dean said walking up behind her and stopped when he saw Tyler. "Found him?" He asked and pointed to Tyler

'Uh, yeah." Caroline said

"Who's that?" Tyler asked

"…Uh, Tyler, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, this is Tyler Lockwood." Caroline said and looked and saw Sam walking up to them now too. "And Tyler, that's Dean's brother, Sam."

"Oh…uh, hi." Tyler said awkwardly and waved at them "So, what do I have to do with that stone thing?" Tyler asked and walked over closer to Caroline to look at it.

"Just hold your hand out." Caroline said and Tyler did what she said. "_Blood of a werewolf._" Caroline said and put it into Tyler's hand and held his hand shut around it. "Please work" She whispered and Tyler looked up at her confused, but then the stone started to glow just as it had before. "Thank god." Caroline sighed "I was so not looking forward to tracking down your friend Jules and getting her to try this thing out." Caroline smiled and, on impulse, kissed Tyler on the cheek.

"So, uh, what does this thing glowing mean?" Tyler asked confused

"It just means next week during the…oh god…full moon…we need to talk to Bonnie." Caroline said and started to panic a little bit and looked over at Sam and Dean. "Me and Tyler are gonna go see Bonnie, okay?" Caroline said "Come on Ty." Caroline said and started walking away with Tyler

"…Well" Sam said "I think we should go…talk to Cas-"

"Ty? She calls him Ty, seriously?" Dean asked

"And I thought you weren't the jealous type Dean." Sam said with a smirk "They've been through a lot, they're friends." Sam said ans shrugged

"…How do you know so much about them?" Dean asked

"Earlier…we went for a walk in the park, got some ice cream, we talked." Sam said

"And what, does she kiss all her friends on the cheek like that, that was practically licking his face!" Dean said

"First, you are making it sound way worse then it was, Second, she kissed me on the cheek before." Sam said

"…She did? First Cas, then you, now wolf boy?" Dean asked

"Okay, wow, you're really jealous, aren't you?" Sam asked

"Just shut up and get in the car Sam." Dean sighed and started walking back towards the car.

* * *

Bonnie sat in her living room, looking up any chance for Caroline ever turning human again since she seemed to have find and learned all she could about the ritual for next week. She found one record of a vampire like Caroline turning human, other then the one that changed in the middle of that one spell. It was a completely separate spell that was _supposed_ to change them back, and it worked. Sadly the spell wasn't written down in the book she found it in, but she found it after making a few calls to the witches family. They only gave it to her if she swore to use it for good. Because only a willing vampire could be changed back in this spell, one that was being forced well, it wouldn't end well. So Bonnie would have to see if this is what Caroline really wanted.

"Let's see here," Bonnie sighed to herself and started reading over the spell. "Vervain, human blood, and…werewolf blood?" Bonnie said out loud.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked as she knocked on the door

"Come in!" Bonnie said and was surprised when she saw Tyler walking in behind her "Hey, guys , what's up?" Bonnie asked

"Bonnie, you look exhausted, are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine." Bonnie said and closed up her books "What's the problem?"

"…The ritual is happening on the full moon and Tyler…" Caroline said and pointed to him "The shifting thing."

"Oh! Right! I read about that!" Bonnie said and got up and walked over to and open book that was on the couch "Uh, when Tyler starts changing, you have to give him your blood. It'll keep him from changing for a few minutes while I do the ritual, it's like wolfs bane, but much stronger. Once the ritual is done though, we all have to get out of there fast because we won't have time to lock Tyler up."

"What if I give him more of my blood though to hold it off?" Caroline asked

"The bite will be venomous to you by then and…I don't think your blood would work…" Bonnie said

"Why not?" Caroline asked confused

"Because…I think I found a way to change you back Care and if you really, _really _want to…then we'll need Tyler's help to do it." Bonnie sighed and Caroline and Tyler both stood there in shock.


	12. Kiss Me, Kill Me

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry I've kept you waiting for a few days for this! I had a crazy and really weird weekend and Monday and Tuesday were just as hectic. So, I hope you guys like this chapter. Caroline's got a lot to think about now with the chance of her possibly turning back into a human again. But the thing is, she doesn't know yet that Bonnie looked that up because Dean asked her too ;) xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: **Kiss Me, Kill Me

"You mean…I could really change back if I wanted to?" Caroline asked Bonnie confused

"Yep. You drink a little bit of Tyler's blood before the ritual and then, after it's done, you'll be human along with the curse on Mystic Falls being broken." Bonnie said

"And that's it?" Caroline asked

"Well, along with a little bit of human blood and vervain, but yeah, that's it." Bonnie said

"That's great news! Caroline, I'd help you if you really want to change back. It'd be nice to be able to hang out with you again but you know, without the werewolves I know threatening to kill you." Tyler said with a smile

"Yeah, uh…I'll think about it. I have until next week." Caroline said and simply shrugged it off as if it meant nothing, but her mind was spinning right now. "I uh, we just came to ask about Tyler but now we know so…I better go." Caroline said "Come on Ty."

"Just think about it Care, okay?" Bonnie asked "I don't care if you want to stay a vampire…you'll always be my best friend." Bonnie said with a small smile

"Thanks Bonnie." Caroline said and smiled back, that was exactly what she needed to hear. At least she knew if she chose to stay a vampire, she'd still have Bonnie.

Caroline and Tyler walked out Bonnie's front door and they started walking together, soon in step with each other as they enjoyed the blissful silence for a few minutes, until Tyler broke that silence that is.

"You don't want to change back, do you?" Tyler asked curiously and Caroline looked over at him confused. "I won't be mad, just...tell the truth."

"…I'm confused." Caroline sighed and admitted "I mean, I've gotten just so used to being like this now. I've had my days where I wish I could be human again and stop being this monster. Trust me, I practically had a mental breakdown about it a few days ago. I just don't know how I'd feel being human again. Losing my strength, speed, everything…and going back to being weak little Caroline who can't take care of herself."

"You will never be _weak, little Caroline_ ever again." Tyler said with a smirk "Just because you'd be human again, you wouldn't lose how much you've grown in the past few months. You'd still be my best friend." Tyler added with a smile "Even though you'd leave the Supernatural Club, you'd always be an honorary member."

"Thanks Tyler." Caroline said and laughed a little bit. "I just…I wanna ask someone who has done the whole vampire thing before and changed back."

"You know someone who has?" Tyler asked confused

"Yeah, Dean Winchester." Caroline said "Believe it or not, he was a vampire, for like a day, but it still counts, he was changed back."

"I guess so." Tyler said and shrugged "I don't know Care. I don't think you should really depend on anyone's opinion. I mean, when it comes down to the spell, like Bonnie said, if your hearts not in it, if you don't really want to change back with all your heart and soul, then…the spell could backfire on you, you could die for good. You have to be serious about it when you decide."

"…You're right." Caroline said "I'll figure it out myself."

"Remember, no matter what, I'll still be your best friend too." Tyler said and smiled

"You are officially the best werewolf best friend a girl could ever have." Caroline said and smiled back at Tyler.

* * *

Sam was just hanging up with Bonnie on his cell phone outside when Dean walked out there and stood next to him.

"Uh, you okay Dean you look a little…sick." Sam said

"Cas is…having a bad time in the bathroom. You know how I get whenever someone starts throwing up." Dean said

"I don't think he'll be drinking for a while." Sam said with a smirk

"I give it two weeks, tops." Dean said "So, who were you talking to?"

"Bonnie. She said Caroline and Tyler left there a few minutes ago. She said she found a way to turn Caroline back into a human." Sam said

"She did?" Dean asked curiously

"Yeah, but she said Caroline seemed a little off about it." Sam said "Who knows, maybe she likes being a vampire now."

"She was having a mental breakdown about it a few days ago!" Dean said

"Dean, she's what, 17? And on top of being a new vampire, she doesn't know what she wants right now." Sam said "So what if she wants to stay a vampire, would it really be the end of the world?" Sam asked

"No, I guess not." Dean said

Right after that, Cas opened up the door and leaned up against the wall next to the door.

"You okay Cas?" Dean asked

"Not right now." Cas said and closed his eyes and just took a deep breath of the fresh air for now causing Sam and Dean to laugh a little bit.

A few minutes later, Caroline walked up to the boys, without Tyler. She looked over at Cas strangely before looking back over at Sam and Dean.

"Bad hangover day." Sam said

"Oh." Caroline said and nodded, understanding.

"Where's wolf boy?" Dean asked noticing that Caroline was all alone now.

"I walked with him back home. He had to go, he had something with Jules, if he didn't show up, she'd get suspicious and just cause us problems." Caroline said.

"So he's gonna help us, right?" Dean asked

"Of course." Caroline smiled "Tyler's actually a very helpful guy…when he wants to be. But, what I want to know now is, since we pretty much have the next week filled with nothing since we found everyone, what should we do?"

"Well, I think we should probably check on your friend there that we left with the ghost." Sam said

"Oh! Right! Jeremy, I almost forgot about him!" Caroline said "You think he's okay?"

"I think Jeremy will be fine, it's the demon we gotta worry about." Sam sighed "Want to go check on him now?"

"Yeah." Caroline nodded and followed Sam to the car. "Dean, Cas, are you guys coming?"

"If Cas is okay, I'll go." Dean said and looked over at him

"I'll be fine." Cas said

"Alright." Dean said and walked over to the Impala where Sam and Caroline were.

* * *

"…I think I'll stay out here." Caroline said, standing out in front of there warehouse

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

"The ghost in there _hates_ vampires." Caroline said

"Tried to kill her last time." Dean said

"Oh…really angry ghost, I get it." Sam said "Alright, scream if you need us." Sam said and opened up the doors on the warehouse and they both carefully walked inside.

There wasn't any noise, just Jeremy curled up in a corner of the room, they didn't need to do anything to keep him in there, because apparently, the ghost wasn't a big fan of demons either. Dean walked over to Jeremy and Jeremy looked up at him, Dean could tell the demon was still there, and he felt bad for the kid still trapped in there.

"One more week Jeremy, hang in there." Dean sighed and walked away from him and judging from the few burns on him still from holy water, he really wasn't up for moving at the moment to come after him. "Alright, let's go."

"That's it? You don't care about the spirit?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I care, I care about getting out of here alive without being killed by a ghost that's pissed off about having a demon locked in here with it. You don't get it Sam, this chick really, _really_ hates supernatural creatures." Dean said and just like the doors to the warehouse slammed shut. "Oh, perfect, we woke her up." Dean sighed

"What are you doing back here?" They heard the ghost's voice, Aria, speak up and appear, sitting on the crates in the corner of the room.

"Just checking on our friend here, that's all." Dean said and pointed over to Jeremy

"I want him gone, **now**." She demanded

"About that…" Dean said "You think you can just torture him for another week? I mean, that should sound good to you, right? Another week of torturing a demon. Sounds like a field day to me."

"Fine. But if he's not out of here in a week, I'll kill him myself, I don't care." Aria said and shrugged and the doors opened up "Oh, and tell your vampire outside I'm not gonna hurt her, she's been shaking for the past few minutes out there. It's funny actually that a vampire is _that _scared of me." Aria said with a smirk

"Well…you know, put a person to near death and I think they'll be pretty terrified of you." Dean shrugged

"Whatever. Just, make sure he's out of here in a week." Aria said and quickly disappeared, leaving Sam and Dean free to walk out

"You're right, she's a…well, a real charmer." Sam said once him and Dean were out of the warehouse and shut the doors again

"Told you she was physco." Dean said and looked over at Caroline who was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, waiting for them to come over to her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Caroline said and stood up. "Let's get out of here."


	13. The One Who Cared

**A/N: **So in this chapter, I'm going to make Dean and Caroline talk a little more about the whole vampire thing and Caroline possibly changing back. This is a very Dean/Caroline centered chapter and there's a big moment for them towards the end ;) Anyway, other then that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! xoxo, Avril

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: **The One Who Cared

Caroline rolled over in bed, not wanting to wake up, but knowing that she should at least check who called her on her cell phone three times now already. She guessed it was Dean, or Sam, or Dean calling off of Sam's phone, she just knew that it was one of them. But she was surprised when she saw that it was Bonnie and that she left a voicemail, so before calling her back, Caroline listened to the voicemail first.

"_Caroline, it's me Bonnie. I just wanted to tell you to please get Dean off my back today! I don't mind that he keeps checking in with me to see if you said anything about changing back into a human yet, but there's only so much of him calling me every five seconds that I can take. Just, take care of him today, okay? Bye." _Bonnie said and that was her message.

So Dean was bugging Bonnie? Caroline wondered why he cared so much if she turned back or not. Sure, there was that whole small breakdown that she had with him here with her. He knew what it was like to be like this, and he took the first chance he could get to get back to normal. So why wasn't she? Why was she hesitating so much about changing back? She knew that no one would mind having normal Caroline back. It would be one less vampire for the people of Mystic Falls to worry about. But she just couldn't picture herself human again. Being weak and well…useless. She felt useful as a vampire as weird as that was. She wasn't weak, she was strong, brave, fearless, she was everything she wanted to be while she was human…minus the blood drinking part. Plus, people actually _liked_ her instead of pretending to when she was shallow and naïve as a human. Caroline toyed around with her cell phone in her hands for a few minutes before deciding to call Dean and seeing if he wanted to meet up anywhere to talk.

"Yeah?" Dean answered

"Hey, Dean do you think you can meet me at the Mystic Grill later?" Caroline asked "I just have to go to Bonnie's first and then I could call you when I'm on the way there?"

"Sure, sounds good to me." Dean said "Me, Sam, and Cas have to go handle Jeremy's sister Elena today. Stefan managed to pop over here earlier with his lovely brother saying she was freaking out about Jeremy being gone too long, and since we can't exactly show her that her brother is currently demonically possessed…we have to go talk to her first." Dean sighed

"Have fun with that." Caroline said and laughed a little bit. "I'll see you later then. Bye."

"Bye." Dean said and hung up

Caroline put her phone back on the nightstand and went ahead and got showered and dressed for the day. She could only imagine how they were going to handle Elena. She was actually kinda surprised that Elena hadn't freaked out earlier than this, she thought she would have been freaking out after one day, but Stefan must have somehow managed to keep her calm for a few days, so by now she was probably ready to turn the town upside down looking for Jeremy. Once Caroline was fully dressed and ready to go, she grabbed her phone and texted Bonnie, letting her know she was on the way, and then she left, surprisingly, thinking about Dean the whole entire time.

* * *

Caroline was picking up books all around Bonnie's living room, it was a mess after all the research she had been doing the past few days, and Caroline ordered her to go get some rest since she had been barely getting any lately. So while Bonnie was upstairs asleep, Caroline decided to help Bonnie out and clean her house up a little bit. Caroline knew that if she turned back into a human, one of the things she would miss is being able to clean up the house quickly and do her chores fast at home while her mom was gone at work. She wouldn't be able to just get it over with like how she could now. While Caroline was busy organizing and stacking books in piles and picking up loose papers and putting them in stacks, Caroline came across Bonnie's cell phone that managed to get buried under papers already, and she saw there was a text from Dean on there. Curious to see what Dean was bugging Bonnie about this time, she looked at the text to see what was going on.

'_Will she change if I talk to her?' _

He didn't have to say her name for Caroline to know that he was talking about her. Why did he have to care so damn much about her changing back or not? In all honesty, people pushing her to do something, made her not want to do it even more, even though she knew that Dean was just trying to help, after all, that was what him, Sam, and Castiel did. They helped people, it was sort of their job to help people. And here was their chance to help her, to let her be normal again. But they just didn't understand how…confused she was about the whole thing. That was why she needed to talk to Dean. As much as Sam seemed to understand her and talking to Cas always made her feel a little better too, but Dean just seemed to…get her. He was hard headed, highly opinionated, and didn't take no for an answer, he still somehow managed to make Caroline feel better whenever they talked. She figured she felt closer to him ever since he told her that he was a vampire once, but saying it was at that moment would be a lie. Truthfully, she started feeling closer to Dean since the night he saved her from being murdered by that crazy ghost and when he let her drink his blood. They somehow bonded that night, and Caroline wouldn't have had it any other way.

Caroline went back to organizing all the books and in attempt to get Dean off of her mind, she tried to thinking about how everything would happen on the night of the ritual. She knew it would take a lot out of Bonnie, which was why she needed her sleep now for the next few days to get ready for this thing in six days. She wasn't going to be very useful if she dropped dead in the middle of the spell because it was too draining. Plus, she really didn't feel like letting one of her friends die for this spell, so she would prefer it if Bonnie stayed rested up for the next six days now. But, in the end, thinking about the spell let Caroline's thoughts drift back off to Dean and wondering how he was handling Elena right now.

* * *

"She's not going to like Jeremy being involved in a spell, so it's probably best if you don't mention anything about that to her." Stefan said to Dean, Sam, and Cas.

"We've been lying for ages kid, we can handle this. We'll just say that Jeremy is in confinement right now, he…drank and drove or something." Dean said. "As far as you know from now on, we are Officers Geddy, Lee, and Seger."

"Alright then." Stefan said and opened up Elena's front door and took a step inside. "Elena?" Stefan called out.

There was no answer.

"Elena?" Stefan said and took off through the house quickly and came back to the guys. "She's not here."

"Where could she be then?" Sam asked

"I think I have a feeling about that." Stefan sighed "And it's not good. Meet me at the Boarding House."

Stefan took off towards the Boarding House and Castiel grabbed their shoulders and in an instant they were at the front steps of the Boarding House and Stefan was there at the door already.

"I hate it when you do that Cas." Dean sighed as Stefan opened up the front door and walked in as the guys walked in behind him.

Stefan took off through the house, looking for Elena, he finally found her there in the library with Damon.

"She's in here." Stefan called out to them and Dean, Sam, and Cas all walked down the hallway to where Stefan was and in there sure enough was Elena, freaking out and looked to be on the verge of hysterical breakdown with Damon there, trying to calm her down, but she didn't seem to be listening to him and she kept going on and on about Jeremy and how no one seemed to care that ha had been missing for almost four days now.

"Dean, Sam, annoying Angel guy, how lovely for you to join us." Damon said as sarcastically as possible and Elena glared at them and came storming up to Dean and slapped him right across the face.

"Okay, why did the crazy chick just slap me?" Dean asked as rubbed his cheek.

"She has a tendency to hit people a lot." Damon said

"Where's my brother?" She lashed out at him

"Whoa, who said we have your brother?" Dean asked

"That would be me." Damon said with a smirk

"Tell me where he is now or-" Elena said and went to go slap Dean again, but Dean caught her hand the time and stopped her.

"Slapping me isn't gonna get you anywhere princess." Dean said "Look…about your brother…" Dean started to say

* * *

Caroline sat there at a booth in the grill, waiting for Dean to show up after she called him. She sat there just drinking her soda and trying to think about what she would exactly say to him. Would he understand if she said she didn't want to change back like Bonnie and Tyler said they would? Or would he go full on physco and try to convince her as much as he could to change back into a human? If he did that, why would he care so much about her? They were only here in town until after the ritual, Caroline knew that once their job was done, they would have to move on, they could never really settle down and leave roots in a place, it was just another part of their job. But just as Caroline was about to get into deeper thoughts, Dean walked into the grill and sat down right across from her and Caroline had to almost contain her laughs when she saw Dean's face and how he looked like he had been slapped around a little bit.

"So, uh…how was Elena?" Caroline asked with a smirk.

"Well…you warned me she was a bit crazy…you never told me she was a physco maniac." Dean said and Caroline laughed "Glad you're having fun with this." Dean sighed

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny. I mean Elena is this tiny little thing, and here you are, this big strong guy, and a girl beat you up." Caroline laughed

"Like you said, she was tiny, I didn't wanna break her." Dean said

"At least you're enough of a gentleman to not hit a girl." Caroline smiled

"Unless she's a demon." Dean said. "But after that last punch to the face, I'm starting to think she might be one." Dean said and rubbed his jaw

"She was a cheerleader, she's got muscles on her, don't let her fool you." Caroline said

"Yeah, I guess not." Dean said "So, I'm guessing you have something to talk about, right?" Dean asked

"I know you've been calling Bonnie non-stop. Asking her about the whole 'if I would change back into a human' thing." Caroline said "You've really been driving the poor girl nuts."

"I was just…curious." Dean said and shrugged

"You could just ask me you know." Caroline said

"Fine, did you decide yet?" Dean asked

"No." Caroline said

"…How about now?" Dean asked

"No." Caroline laughed "But, that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"About the whole changing back thing?" Dean asked

"Yeah. You know, I figured since you did it once…who better to talk to then you." Caroline said and shrugged.

"Alright, well, start talking." Dean said

"…I don't know if I want to change back to a human or not." Caroline said

"Why not?" Dean asked

"Because, this will sound stupid, but as a human I felt useless. Like I was just there for no reason. Ever since I've been a vampire, strangely enough, I've helped people, I've become a better person, and I'm just scared that if I change back, I won't be able to do any of that stuff anymore." Caroline said "That I'll be useless again."

"You were never useless Caroline. No one ever is. Maybe you just didn't know what you were supposed to do while you were normal." Dean said

"I still don't know what I'll do if I do change back." Caroline said "I'll just be stuck here in this town, trying to figure out what the hell I want to do with my life. Most likely, I'll be here my whole life, just like everyone else in this town." Caroline said

"You wouldn't have to be stuck here Care, you're a smart girl, you could go do whatever you wanted to do." Dean said

"That's the thing. I don't know. I don't know about anything anymore." Caroline said "I wish I did, that would help a whole hell of a lot right now."

"Life is filled with more questions than answers." Dean said and Caroline looked at him curiously "Cas told me that once…while he was sober." Dean said with a smile and Caroline smiled too

"Sounds like something he would say." Caroline said

Dean and Caroline talked for hours and hours. While Dean had his pie and made his points to Caroline about the perks of being human again, and Caroline made her points about staying a vampire, in the end, the human side did turn out sounding more appealing to Caroline. Only for the fact of that while being a vampire, she's realized that she would never really be able to have a family, and that after about two more years, she would never get to see her parents that she loved so much ever again. She wouldn't even be able to come and see them as they were sick and dying, and Caroline didn't want things to end like that. And somewhere along the way in that conversation, Caroline realized that Dean cared about her. That he cared weather she lived or died and what happened to her. He truly cared.

"So, make a decision yet?" Dean asked

"I'm still thinking about it, but I'm leaning more towards one of them right now." Caroline smiled

"Which one?" Dean asked

"None of your business Dean Winchester." Caroline said and laughed a little

"Alright, fine, don't tell me." Dean said with a smile and Caroline looked at him right into his eyes and for what seemed like the first time in a long time, she cared for someone, a lot. More then she cared about Matt, which was scary because she was pretty sure she used to be in love with Matt. It scared her in a way to care about someone this much, and it hit her all in that moment when she looked right into Dean's eyes.

"I…uh, I have to go. My mom's probably home by now and worrying." Caroline said suddenly and got up from the table and started walking out of the place.

At first, Dean felt like Caroline was joking with him, leaving all the sudden like that, but then he realized that she was telling the truth and she was really leaving, and that's when Dean got up and chased after her out into the parking lot.

"You're really leaving, just like that?" Dean asked

"I told you I have to go. But, thanks for talking to me Dean, I think I made up my mind now." Caroline said and started walking back towards her car and Dean was right behind her.

"You're running from something. I'd know because I've done it before, a lot." Dean said

"I'm not running from anything." Caroline said and turned to face him again "I just…made up my mind." Caroline said as she walked up to her car and unlocked the door, but Dean kept her from opening it. "Dean." Caroline complained "Let me go home."

"I've run from things all my life, okay? It sucks. Sometimes I wish I could go back and face those moments instead of being a coward and running away, like what you're doing right now." Dean said

"I'm not being a coward of anything!" Caroline hissed "I've decided what I want to do."

"Let me guess, stay a vampire so you can keep running all the rest of your life?" Dean asked

"Yes! So I can run away and stay away from people like you, people who care way too damn much about me and I care way too damn much about!" Caroline said leaving Dean speechless for a minute. "In my entire life, alive and dead, I have never met a person more single handedly infuriating as you Dean Winchester. You've driven me up a wall ever since the day you and Sam set foot into this town. You've nearly gotten me killed by some ghost I didn't even know existed, and in some crazy way…you've also become the best friend I've ever had, and that scares me more then anything else in this whole entire world. Because no one, not even Matt, has made me ever feel so scared about that when everything is said and done in this town, that I'll never see you again." Caroline said and started to cry a little bit. "I don't want to have to forget about you Dean. You're one of those crazy people that walks into someone's lives and can never seem to leave. I care more about you then I ever have for anyone that wasn't blood related to me. More then Matt, more then Bonnie, more then Elena, and more then Tyler. And if I change back to a human, I know that I will never see you again, because you and Sam always go place to place, and I'd never be able to track you down, because I'd only have so much time left in my life to track you down. You just…scare me. Okay? You scare me Dean Winchester…and I like it."

And without saying anything back to Caroline, since she managed to leave him speechless after everything she said, Dean pulled her close to him and he kissed her as if it were their last moments on earth together, and Caroline kissed him back just as passionately. Dean pulled away first from the kiss, but it was only because he actually needed to breath while Caroline really didn't.

"You scare me too…a lot. Especially when you talk a lot like you just did." Dean said with a smile and Caroline smiled back too before hugging Dean as tightly as she could and burying her face into his chest, not wanting to ever have to let go.


	14. Landslide

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long to put up! I've been trying to put this up for at least the past week. Everytime I tried I got this weird error message thing and I was about ready to just go put it up somewhere else just do you guys could read it, but then I came back here and checked it one last time and here we are now! I'm glad that this finally decided to work :P So anyway, before I bore you guys to death, here's the next chapter. I'm probably going to be reading this again too, I took a little break from writing this while trying to get this chapter up there. Anyway, here you go. xoxo, Avril

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: **Landslide

"It's not safe." Castiel said walking over to Sam and putting a book down right in front of him and he pointed to a paragraph that Sam noticed was in a completely different language.

"What's not safe? Other then the obvious ritual thing we have coming up." Sam said

"That's safer then that witch trying to change Caroline back into a human." Castiel said

"Cas, I don't read…whatever language this is, so can you just tell me what you're talking about?" Sam asked

"From what you've told me that Bonnie has told you, there's a chance that Dean or you might die too, along with her if the spell doesn't go right…probably even the werewolf too." Cas said

"Why?" Sam asked

"Well, if you remember, she told you that the people close to this vampire that changed fell terribly ill and were bed ridden for almost a month." Cas said "In this version of another vampire changing back a long time ago with the same spell, not only did the vampire/human in question die a week later after changing, but so did all the people close to the vampire at the time the spell was cast, the werewolf who gave them blood, and the witch who cast the spell." Castiel said

"And by close, I'm guessing you don't mean standing next to them, do you?" Sam asked

"No, by close I mean this vampire had drank the blood of the five that died. Three were people they fed off of, one was the wolf, and the other was the witch." Cas said

"Great, so even if she does change back, we will still all be on death row for a week?" Sam asked

"Basically." Castiel said "I recommend that you keep Caroline a vampire and keep Dean from making her want to be human."

"I'm thinking it might be a little late for that." Sam sighed.

"And why is that?" Castiel asked curiously

"Because he went to the grill tonight to meet up with Caroline and talk about this and…Dean really wants her human." Sam said

"Then you'll have to convince him when he gets back" Cas said

"Why me? He listens to you more than me!" Sam said

"Because you are his brother Sam, nothing can change that and he will listen to you." Castiel said.

"And who am I exactly listening to?" Dean asked as he walked into the room and now Castiel and Sam were both staring at him.

Sam looked over at Castiel and he just glared at him. Sam let out a loud sigh and stood up and faced Dean. "Dean, we have to talk about uh…Caroline." Sam said

"…What about her?" Dean asked confused

"…Well, I don't think I'd be wise if we…uh, let her-"

"If she changes back you, Sam, the werewolf, and the witch could all die with her." Castiel blurted out and Sam glared at him now.

"What are you talking about Cas?" Dean asked

"Cas remembered something important about the spell that could change Caroline back and it doesn't end well." Sam said

* * *

Caroline walked upstairs to her room with her mom already fast asleep. She was actually pretty tired from the day, but she still had a smile on her face from being with Dean. She as going to be human, that's what she decided on. Caroline turned on the lights in her room and nearly screamed when she saw Jeremy sitting there on her bed but covered her mouth before she could and Jeremy looked over at her now and Caroline noticed something, he didn't have black eyes or look like he wanted to kill her, he looked…scared.

"Jeremy…what are you doing here?" Caroline asked confused

"Uh…I don't know." Jeremy said and shrugged but winced in pain and Caroline noticed all the marks and bruises and cuts on him now. "…I know I should have gone home but, for some reason I just felt like I'd be safe here."

"…So, do you remember anything about the past few days?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, all of it." Jeremy sighed

"So you know you were possessed?" Caroline asked

"Yeah. He's still here." Jeremy said

"…What do you mean?" Caroline asked

"This…demon thing is still inside me. I can feel him still there. I think he's tired or something from that ghost torturing it…and me." Jeremy said

"…So the demon…it's like taking a nap inside of you?" Caroline asked

"I guess." Jeremy said "Look, I'm sorry I came over here, I should probably go home-"

"No, Jer, stay here. Elena and Jenna are fine for now. I don't think it'd be smart to have you around them with you still having a demon in you and everything…just stay here tonight and we'll figure this out tomorrow, okay?" Caroline said

"What if the demon decides to…you know, wake up?" Jeremy asked

"I can handle myself around a demon Jeremy. They may be strong, but I think I'm stronger." Caroline smiled

"Alright." Jeremy sighed "Thanks Caroline."

"No problem." Caroline said

* * *

"Die? Are you sure we could all-"

"Dean, for the tenth time, yes, I'm sure you all could very well die if Caroline changes back." Castiel said "Plus, I don't think it would be really good for you to have her around, she would become a bit of a…distraction."

"Distraction?" Dean asked "I'm fine." He stated.

"Dean…you have been a little distracted, I mean Cas ate your entire pie and you didn't even notice." Sam said

"He what?" Dean asked

"See, and normally you would notice that." Sam said

"Look, I don't think she's a distraction-"

"That's because you are blinded by love Dean." Castiel said

"Blinded by love? Can you two even hear yourselves? It's me. Dean. Dean Winchester." Dean said "I don't _fall in love, _much less get blinded by it."

"Dean, what we're trying to say is, it's a bad idea for her to change back into a human. All of us could die." Sam said "Not just you, or Bonnie, or Tyler, or me, but all of us."

"…Fine. I'll tell her she should stay a vampire then." Dean stated

"…You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" Sam asked

"Define stupid." Dean stated

"Like going and getting yourself changed into a vampire." Sam said

"Why would I do that?" Dean asked

"Because you're not thinking in your right mind Dean." Castiel said

"I am thinking perfectly fine and I will not get myself changed into a vampire. Okay?" Dean said "If I do, then you two can come and kill me."

"Just…don't' do anything _else_ stupid Dean." Sam sighed

* * *

Caroline was in the middle of a deep sleep when she heard something, she heard what sound almost like someone…opening her window. She sat up in bed and saw Jeremy opening the window and he looked over at her as he was about to walk out her window and out onto her roof.

"…Jeremy?" Caroline asked

"Sorry." Jeremy said

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked confused

"Going out to look up at the stars. I do that sometimes when I can't sleep." Jeremy said "Wanna come out there with me?"

"It's 3 in the morning Jeremy, you should be asleep." Caroline said

"So should you." Jeremy said with a smirk "You coming or not?"

"…Fine." Caroline sighed and got out of bed and followed Jeremy out of the window and they climbed up to the top of her roof and sat there, looking out at the stars. "Wow, it's so beautiful out here."

"I know." Jeremy said and looked out at the sky and winced a little when he moved his arm

"…You know, if it hurts that bad, I could heal up pretty fast." Caroline said

"No, I'll be fine." Jeremy said and looked over at her and Caroline was glaring at him. "What?"

"Jeremy, it's fine, I heal people with my blood all the time." Caroline said

"I don't really…trust it right now. With the demon and everything, he seems to have no problem with letting me get almost killed so, I'll be fine." Jeremy said

"All the more reason to drink it then, what if you do die?" Caroline asked and saw Jeremy looking for an answer now "Exactly." Caroline said and bit into her wrist and held it out to Jeremy. "Drink up."

Jeremy drank her blood and right away he started to feel better. Caroline kept herself distracted like she always did whenever someone was drinking her blood. She looked over at Jeremy when she felt him pull away and she watched her arm as it healed up by itself now.

"Better?" Caroline asked

"Much better. Thanks Care." Jeremy said and wiped the blood off of his mouth "So, who were those guys that came into the warehouse a few days ago?" Jeremy asked

"Oh, Dean and Sam Winchester. I have to call them tomorrow and let them know about this whole demon thing now. They are hunters." Caroline said

"Like Alaric?" Jeremy asked confused

"No, more like Alaric times a million." Caroline smiled "These guys hunt everything."

"Wow, they sound pretty cool." Jeremy said

"Yeah, I think you'd get along with them, once we get that demon out of you." Caroline smiled

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Jeremy asked

"…Good question." Caroline sighed


End file.
